


[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死[END]

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北，治和侑都爱着北·ABO私设如山，不科学且不开车，部分设定有借鉴参考另一位双子北写手太太·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死[END]

[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死①

「……当然，生物会死亡是因为自身分泌的『死亡激素』这种说法，比起严密的科学论证，更像是科幻小说。不，与其说是科幻小说，不如说是都市传说吧。至今并没有切实可靠的研究能证实这一点。不过脑垂体和内分泌系统是考点，你们要好好记下来。」  
年轻的女老师敲了敲黑板，对昏昏欲睡的班级强调道。她长相秀丽，身材也好，偏偏戴了一副过时的黑框眼镜，总是板着一张脸，真是浪费。  
宫治竖起生物课本，挡住自己眼睛以下的部位，下巴抵在桌子上，准备打盹到下课。半睡半醒间，老师的声音还在往他耳朵里灌。  
「不过，提到『死亡激素』，确实有一种罕见的病变，会导致人体自行分泌致死的物质。那就是罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征，也有人称它为『爱与死』。」  
宫治听到右前方的两个女生开始窃窃私语，用讨论甜点或是化妆品的语气讨论这个听起来很浪漫的名字。快要睡过去的教室里终于多了一分生气。  
「我知道你们在想什么，但这种病一点也不浪漫。如果你们有好好读课本上的拓展阅读……算了。反正它很罕见，又有个别名叫『万分之一的万分之一』。角名，万分之一的万分之一相当于怎样的概率？」  
听到这个熟悉的名字，宫治睁开半只眼睛，看那家伙要如何作答。只见角名熟练地一抬手，智能手机便滑入课桌里，毫无破绽。  
「是亿分之一，老师。」  
「没错。日本的总人口数约为1.27亿，也就是说，按照概率，全国大约有1.27个人会换上这种罕见病。因为人数必须取整，所以四舍五入之后，大概只剩下一个人，比大熊猫的数量还要稀少。」  
都怪老师把话题歪到大熊猫身上，差不多半个班的女生都开始讨论上野动物园力力和真真的事情，还有人要求修学旅行应该去东京才对。  
幸好下课铃及时打响，否则他想睡着又睡不着，也是非常难受。  
「治，要去小卖部吗？」  
「不用。早上顺便买了。」  
掏出一大包从便利店买来的食品，他精神奕奕地说。吃东西的时候他从来不废话也不分心，所以直到午休快结束的时候才发现角名脸色不对。  
「你吃坏肚子了吗？」  
他问。  
「我听到了一个消息。」  
角名那里常常有许多消息，大事小事真的假的都有。如果角名一天搜集的新消息少于十条，那他一定是病了，还病得不轻。  
「什么消息？」  
「北前辈要退部。」  
角名十分不肯定地说，就像在说上野动物园惊现哥斯拉一样。  
「愚人节早过去了，已经是秋天了。」  
宫治不以为意地回答。  
「我听到校医和黑须教练这样说的。」  
角名补充道，就像比他更难相信这一事实。  
这一天是十月三日，天气晴朗，一切如常。距离宫治和宫侑的生日还有两天，距离他们强暴北信介还有两天。

北信介要转学了。  
部活时他们得到了就像是官方说明一样的解释。据说是因为父母工作的原因，准备全家搬去关东。  
前辈们表现出了适度的伤感和不舍，一二年级的悲伤更加率直。银岛练着练着发球突然就喷泪了，一边哭一边拿着抹布擦被打湿的地板，结果地板越来越湿。幸好角名及时把他拉到体育馆外面，否则说不定会变成水淹排球场的局面。  
只有不听人话的宫侑大闹一场，被监督罚去外面跑十圈。  
在内心深处，宫治也很想像那个白痴那样大闹一场，不过他还有事情要问北前辈。  
但北信介没给他发问的机会。那个人旁边要么站着大耳前辈，要么站着阿兰君，或者左右站着两个以上的人，根本不准备单独和他说话。五分钟后，那个人干脆离开了体育馆。  
宫治很生气。比他出去跑圈的兄弟还生气。部活结束后的自主训练，他们一个在场地这边，一个在场地那边，嘭嘭嘭大力跳发，不知道的人还以为他们在用机枪扫射。  
「喂，该回去啦。」  
银岛一边擦汗一边叫他们。  
他们不理他。  
「别理他们，我们走吧。」  
角名搂着银岛的肩膀，半强迫地把对方带出体育馆。  
「让他们好好发泄发泄，要不然在学校闹起来我们都压不住他们。」  
虽然宫侑内心充满毁天灭地的冲动，肚子饿了还是会觉得手脚酸软。  
等到肚子里的叫声比排球砸地的声音更响亮之后，他们不得不收拾收拾返回更衣室。  
更衣室里空无一人。  
更正，他们以为更衣室里空无一人，但走进去之后发现了全副武装的北信介。  
戴着手套，戴着口罩，简直像准备走进手术室的外科医生。  
「对不起，没能先告诉你们。」  
北信介向他们低头致歉。  
「化验结果先告知了我的监护人，而我的监护人先联系了校方。后来发生的事情多到超乎想象，很抱歉未能抽出时间和你们好好说明。」  
「所以结果是什么！」  
毫无耐性可言的宫侑大声喊出来。  
北信介望着他们，防护严密的口罩挡住了一多半的表情。他从来没见过北前辈这么透明的眼睛，像无机质的玻璃或者琉璃。  
「抱歉。我想我们并不合适。」  
「什么？」  
宫治不得不从身后拦住自己的兄弟，以免他做出什么不可挽回的事情。  
「你们很优秀。但现在的我和任何人都不合适。如果你们和我交往，对你们和对我都不好，严重的话是会死人的。这不是游戏，不是比赛，不可以任性。」  
北信介说出了无可反驳的正论。  
的确，在生死面前，爱情或许就像小孩子过家家一样无关紧要吧。  
但是——  
他想说什么，但北信介抢先一步。  
「罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征。」  
北前辈用干涩的嗓音诉说。  
「我确诊了，我是罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征的患者。」  
万分之一的万分之一，一亿人里只有一个的罕见病，很可能是日本列岛唯一患者的人，此时此刻正站在他们的面前。  
宫治看到宫侑张大了嘴。哪怕在上野动物园看到活生生的哥斯拉，他们也不会这么惊讶。

曾经，男人也能生孩子。  
在很久很久之前的某个时代，那时现代智人的老祖宗还没走出非洲。为了应对当时的进化危机，人类曾经发展出两套生殖系统。  
不过，时至今日，ABO系统几乎已经被淘汰了。  
根据记载，日本最后一个生下孩子的男性Omega，大约是平安时代的事情。在世界历史上，最后一个案例是在文艺复兴之前的意大利，当事人被当成男巫烧死了。  
目前，以全球的平均水平，出现Alpha特征的概率大约是千分之一，出现Omega特征的概率大约是万分之一。这种事情不常见也不罕见。在高中生看来，就像朋友长出智齿，或者听说邻居家的大叔有六根手指之类的感觉。  
但是对这些表现出明显Alpha和Omega特征的人而言，还是会有其他困扰的。像是一些常见的疾病发病率会略微提升，或者可能患上一些普通人没听说过的古怪疾病。  
例如，Omega患上乳腺癌的概率是常人的很多倍，相对的Alpha更容易换上睾丸癌。而在具有显性ABO特征的夫妻的后代中，出现双性人的概率也要比正常水平高很多。  
罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征，是ABO系统的特殊疾病里最罕见、最神秘的一种。  
只会在表现出Omega特征的青春期人群中出现，发病率为万分之一。具有感染性，但感染率很低，只能感染一到二名Alpha。又因为其高致死性，很多案例在确诊之前就被归入了原因不明的青少年猝死。  
根据目前有限的案例，可以知晓如下情报：  
①高发期为十四至十八岁，十八岁后发作的病例很少见，没有二十岁后发作的案例。  
②症状本身并不致命，但症状的恶化与苯基乙胺、多巴胺、去甲肾上腺素、内啡呔、后叶加压素等物质，也就是俗称的「爱情激素」密切相关。换言之，如果患者能够保证保持心情平稳，无喜无怒，隔绝感情，理论上的预期寿命不受影响。  
③一旦患者分泌的「爱情激素」超过特定阈值，身体就会开始分泌「罗密欧-朱丽叶激素」，简称「RJ激素」。当「RJ激素」的累积分泌量达到特定阈值，而「爱情激素」的分泌量减少到特定阈值以下，「RJ激素」就会导致患者的生理机能不可逆转地衰亡。目前的医学手段无法消除或减缓这一进程，故而建议考虑将安乐死作为最终处置方案。  
④这一罕见症状的传染性被证实为仅发生在患者与患者所爱之人之间，推测是通过黏膜接触或体液接触的行为进行感染，当「爱情激素」和「RJ激素」达到较高值时方具有传染性。被传染者表现出的症状与原发患者完全相同。曾有患者与多人发生一夜情，但根据事后调查，这些人无一感染。  
⑤目前唯一对该症状的有效检测手段，是通过验血来进行「RJ激素」指标的确认。但是，很可惜，用这种检测方式确认的绝大多数患者，「爱情激素」的分泌量已经接近阈值。  
⑥这种症状的遗传性尚待研究，但根据一发现的案例，如果家族史上有过类似症状的患者，新生儿出现患者的风险将大大增加。建议有家族病史的父母在孩子出生后前往相关研究机构存档备案。

大概三个月前，七月五日，北信介生日那天，宫侑和宫治向他告白了。  
北前辈的头脑很好，成绩在全年级名列前茅。稻荷崎高校大名鼎鼎的优等生是排球部的主将，这件事一直是部员们津津乐道的炫耀话题。  
北前辈的头脑很好，所以做出判断的速度也很快。他们以为，无论是同意、拒绝还是二选一，北前辈一定会迅速给出回答。就算是很糟糕的结果，应该也想断头台处决一样干净利落。  
但是北信介很久没有回答。久到让他们想逃走。宫治看着宫侑不断变幻的脸色，心想自己的白痴兄弟一定脑补了很多有的没的，估计白血病啊脑瘤啊有未婚妻啊等等狗血剧情全在里面打转，像五光十色的旋转木马，还带自带音乐的那种。  
「我现在没法答应你们。」  
北前辈认真地说。  
北信介不是一个暧昧的人。但这个说法真是一个特别暧昧的说法。  
好在他们还没问，对方就主动解释起来。  
「有一种很罕见的疾病，具有很高的家族遗传风险。如果我确诊患上了那种疾病，那么无论如何我都不会答应你们的告白。」  
「遗传病和交往有什么关系呀？」  
宫侑纳闷地说。  
后来北前辈似乎大概的确给他们解释了一下，不过以他们低空掠过的理科分数根本没法很好地理解。简单归纳，就是北前辈的亲戚里有个罕见的病例，所以他也很可能会患上那种不适合谈恋爱的恶性病，这种病还可能传染给恋人，所以在确认自己没问题以前不会和任何人交往。  
「那我们还要等多久呢？」  
捂住宫侑吵个不停的嘴，宫治问了个切合实际的问题。  
「安全起见，应该等到我上大二以后。不过，按照统计学上的概率，在十八岁之后发病的概率已经很低了。综合而论，等到我毕业后应该就可以了。」  
「我们可以等北前辈的！」  
宫侑在他手上咬了一口，跳出来大喊。他在兄弟头上揍了一拳，可对方不屈不挠地挺直后背等待回答。  
「好呀。」  
北前辈笑着说。  
他们从未见过这么好看的笑容。

宫治不知道自己是怎么回家的，显然宫侑也不知道。他缓过劲来的时候自己面前的碗里和盘子里空空如也，但兄弟的碗里和盘子里还有不少剩菜剩饭。看对方无心进餐的模样，他索性交换了两人的碗碟，帮宫侑打扫干净。  
「我们失恋了吗？」  
洗完澡之后，宫侑才说出回家后的第一句话。  
「不，我们没失恋。我们的恋爱根本没开始，所以不算失恋。」  
他说第一句话的时候，宫侑眼睛发亮。他说第二句话的时候，宫侑脸色黯然。  
「才不要放弃！」  
「不想放弃。」  
他们同时开口。  
「但是北前辈绝对不会同意的。」  
「说不定真的会死呢。」  
然后他又同时提出了问题。  
「说到底，罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征到底是怎么回事呀？」  
宫侑一头雾水地问。  
他们两个班的理科老师是同一人，所以宫治很确定这个白痴上课睡得比自己还熟。  
不过自己也没仔细听就是了，不如明天再去问问吧，他想。  
「你为什么不问问神奇Google呢？」  
宫治边说边打开手机浏览器进行搜索。虽说Google搜索无所不包，但这种疾病太罕见了，正经的医学资料没搜到多少，倒是用这个极端的题材写小说的还比较多。  
「因为爱而传染的疾病……爱上就会有死的危险，如果不爱了就真的会死……什么鬼呀！」  
宫侑边看边抱怨。  
宫治决定换成英文去搜索一下。虽说他把朱丽叶的名字打错了，好在搜索结果自动纠正了。然而他的英文能力有限，搜出来的全是莎士比亚相关著作，翻了十几页之后他就放弃了。  
「侑，明天你们班上是不是有理科课呀？」  
「啊，没错。好像是下午第一节吧，刚好补个觉。」  
「午休的时候我们去找理科老师吧。」  
「为啥！又不需要补考！」  
「问问她罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征是怎么回事。」  
事实证明，如果单纯瞄准答案的话，这是一个简单快捷的手段。但是，如果考虑到他们学生的身份，这种做法真是大大地糟糕——他们的知识漏洞完全暴露了自己在理科课上光睡觉不听讲的事实。  
老师每瞪他们一眼，他们就觉得自己矮了1CM。等老师叹了一口气，换了猴子都能懂的说法之后，他们的身高连自由人的位置都没法打了。  
「简单说来，换上这种病的人，不能动感情，特别是不能恋爱。一旦陷入热恋，他们的生命也就进入了倒计时。等热恋消退，倒计时也就结束了，症状就会像炸弹一样炸死他们。」  
「会传染吗？」  
宫侑以无知者无畏的态度发问。  
「会传染给和患者热恋中的恋人，通过亲密接触。这也就是为什么它被称为罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征，相爱，然后死去。」  
「如果一直保持热恋的状态，是不是就不会死？」  
捕捉到这种可能性的宫治迅速发文。  
「理论上如此，但对热恋的定义不是依据个人的心理状态而定，要看激素分泌情况的。」理科老师摇了摇头，说，「普遍来说，符合条件的热恋期，只能持续数个月，即使是比较长的特例，也只有一年多。」  
「什么嘛，最长纪录的时间竟然这么短？我们可是最强的挑战者，刷新一下纪录维持个二十年三十年肯定不成问题！」  
宫侑一个人嘟嘟囔囔地说，引起了理科老师的警惕。  
「你们突然问这个做什么？」  
看到黑框眼镜之下闪烁的怀疑目光，宫治恨不得立刻打晕那个白痴。  
「啊，侑这个白痴和女朋友约会，说是要去看罗密欧与朱丽叶的音乐剧，准备找点罕见的豆知识来哄她开心。非常感谢您，我们先走一步！」  
毫不犹豫地出卖兄弟，宫治拉着宫侑就跑。反正接下来是宫侑他们班上理科课，如果有什么棘手的后续，就交给那个白痴自己处理吧。  
总之，他的兄弟顺利熬过了理科课，活着参加了下午的部活。北前辈理所当然地没有来。宫治试图拐弯抹角地向三年级前辈打听那个人的情况，但很快就被识破了。不过他们也没打算瞒着两兄弟，告诉他们明天北还会来学校，处理一些手续，不过之后可能就不再来了。  
部活结束后，宫侑抱着胳膊冲着日历大喘气，手指在明天的日期上划来划去，上面的数字都快被刮花了。这是宫治才意识到，明天是他们的生日。  
「老妈好像说让我们告诉她想要什么生日礼物呢，期限是今天。」  
走在回家的路上，宫侑吸着果汁说。  
「按照惯例，如果不说，她会直接给钱让我们自己去买吧。我记得是每人五千。」  
「所以你打算要钱咯？」  
「嗯。」  
宫治咬着饭团说。他一只手握着饭团，另一只手单手操作手机，搜索着附近情人旅馆的房价。  
事后回想，那时他们还没有定好计划，但冥冥之中他的直觉已经让他开始准备。  
「那我也要钱好了。」  
宫侑说，然后长吁短叹个不停。  
「怎么办，北前辈真的要走了。」  
「侑，你觉得，北前辈爱我们吗？」  
「当然爱！如果不喜欢我们，当时就会直接拒绝我们呀。」  
「那么死呢，你有没有想过我们可能会死？」  
「死呀……感觉是好遥远的事情哎，完全没有实际的感觉。」  
「所以你到底有没有想好要怎么办？」  
「你突然问我，我怎么知道！」  
「放弃北前辈？」  
「不要！」  
宫侑秒答，比条件反射还快，近乎本能。  
「不放弃的话，可能会死哦。」  
「什么呀！你害怕了吗？你要逃走就逃走吧，我才不会逃走呢！」  
「光攥紧拳头可没用，你在发抖呢。」  
「我不管！总、总之，我喜欢北前辈啦！不可以没有北前辈！」  
「那就只有一个选项了。」  
宫治想要轻描淡写地说出接下来的话，可他的心脏怦怦直跳，沉重得仿佛哥斯拉的脚步。  
「我们强暴他，被他感染同样的症状，然后和他热恋一辈子。」

[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死②

「婆婆，我会去东京一段时间。不用担心，那边的住宿和饮食都是研究所精心准备的，也方便随时监控治疗我的情况。」  
「东京比这边冷吧？」  
「是的，冷一些。」  
「要注意保暖呀，小信。」  
「我会的。」  
「给你织的新毛衣，记得要带上呀。现在穿有点热，不过东京冷，再过一段时间就能穿了。」  
「好。」  
北信介捧起茶杯，轻轻啜了一口。茶水的温度刚刚好，不会太烫，喝下去暖暖的很舒服。  
「要吃大福吗？」  
「没关系，我等下就要去医院了。」  
「上次来家里玩的那两个孩子，他们可喜欢吃了。银发的那个孩子，一口气吃了七八个，说着好吃好吃的样子，真有活力呀。」  
杯中的茶水泛起涟漪，北发现是自己的手在抖。  
「嗯，婆婆做的大福很好吃，部员们都很喜欢。」  
「小信，你有好好和朋友们道别吗？」  
「有的。我说我要转学去关东，保持联系。现在的科技很方便，我们用手机软件就可以聊天、视频，没问题的。」  
「那两个孩子也没问题吗？那对双子。」  
一滴、两滴，洒出来的茶水滴落在桌面上，他急忙用手掌抹去。  
「没问题的，他们很强呀。」  
北信介清楚地知道自己说并非事实，而是一厢情愿的希望。  
「小信。」  
婆婆慈祥地看着他。他刚懂事的时候，就熟悉了婆婆这样的声音和这样的面容，就像婆婆能一眼看穿他的真实想法一样。  
「我知道这种病呀，姐姐得了这种病。已经过了五十年啦，依然有医生来询问我当时的情况，你也要每个月都去做检查。」  
「婆婆，我……」  
「有好好跟你喜欢的人说明吗？」  
北信介失手打翻茶杯。  
话题就此中断。他和婆婆一左一右，以一模一样的姿势和一模一样的动作擦拭着榻榻米。  
「我……说过了。」  
把抹布洗好晾起来，北回答道。他没有说谎。  
「生命很宝贵。」  
「嗯？」  
「小信是个好孩子，所以一定会觉得生命很宝贵，不想让他们遇到危险。」  
婆婆说的是「他们」，但他一点也不惊讶。北拿起毛巾帮婆婆擦干双手，又擦了擦自己的手。  
「他们很好，很真诚，很率直，不过……有时候会热血上头，太过冲动。」  
他摩挲着毛巾，轻声说。越说越坚定。  
「我不希望他们因为一时冲动而失去更加重要的东西。他们那么优秀，应该有美好的未来。也许就在不久的将来，他们会成为日本代表，婆婆能在电视上看到他们夺得金牌。」  
虽然年事已高，但婆婆的身体硬朗，应该可以看到那一幕。至于自己，能够看到他们在国青队的比赛，就已经心满意足。  
「我知道你的想法，小信。你的想法，也要好好告诉你喜欢的人呀。」  
「如果我告诉他们我真正的想法，告诉他们我真的很喜欢他们，他们一定不会放弃的。」  
想到那对耀眼的双胞胎，想到他们的热情和他们的执著，即使处于现在这种境地，他依然情不自禁地笑了。  
「只要他们认准一件事情，就会表现出惊人的行动力和破坏力，奋不顾身地去做。我不想让他们做出无可挽回的蠢事。就算会后悔也没关系。能够好好地活着，去感受名为『后悔』的感情，也是一件不错的事。」  
「小信已经决定了吗？」  
「嗯，决定了。对我来说，最重要的是他们好好活着。毕竟……这一生，我的恋爱对象只有他们呀。」  
婆婆抬起手臂，他主动弯腰低头，让她抚摸自己的头顶。婆婆的手还是和他小时候一样，温暖又可靠。  
「但是呀，小信，那两个孩子也会有他们自己的想法。如果可以的话，你也要好好听他们说。」  
「嗯，我会的，婆婆。」  
离开家的时候，下午的阳光非常好。望着高悬天空的太阳，北信介觉得有点新鲜。往日的这个时间段，自己一般都在体育馆里训练，很少能看到下午的青空。路上行人的构成也和自己部活后归家时不同，大多数是老人和主妇，也有年轻的母亲带着孩子外出游玩。  
他走得有点匆忙，遇到应援团的人也只是微笑鞠躬致意，实在没有聊天的闲暇。北就这样一路来到市立医院，走进普通病人不太会涉足的研究室，再度拜访自己父亲的大学校友。  
「结果不太乐观。RL激素的浓度已经超过了阈值……统计学意义上的阈值。」  
「这是否意味着，以目前的状态而言，我保持恋爱状态比较安全？」  
那位教授抬了抬眼镜，似乎无法断定他是太乐观了还是在开玩笑。最终，对方叹了一口气。  
「早点去庆应义塾大学病院吧。他们的综合医科学研究中心和临床研究推进中心刚好有这个项目，是我的博士导师在大力推动。我把你的病历都发过去了，他们的研究思路……目前看来是全球最可能成功的了。」  
「嗯，我研究了您发给我的资料，确实很有可能成功。」  
从不同的Alpha体内提取Alpha特有的激素物质，从中寻找可以改变RL激素作用的物质。就试管实验的效果而言，确实改变了RL激素的化学成分，理论上不再会对人体的生理机能产生致命的效果。  
但是，尚未经过人体实验。  
RL激素是公认的在人体环境内不可控的物质，这样的疗法虽然可能是目前的最优解，但能否起效还是未知数，更别提完全无法估计的副作用了。由于存在种种不可预测的风险，医学伦理委员会一直没有批准在疑似患者身上使用类似的疗法。  
现在，终于有了他这个确认的病例。  
当RL激素检测结果呈阳性的第一份报告发到他监护人手中的时候，庆应义塾大学医学部就迫不及待地发来邀请，愿意以食宿全包?医疗费全免的条件为他进行诊疗，当然前提是签署自愿参与临床试验的同意书。  
清楚地意识到这是现有的最佳治疗手段，北信介很快就签名了，也顺利取得监护人的同意。而当他把情况如实告知婆婆的时候，还得知了一个意想不到的情报。  
庆应义塾大学主导项目研究的医学教授至今未婚，而他正是婆婆的姐姐当年的恋人。  
「姐姐当年很爱他，他也很爱姐姐。」  
那时，婆婆拿出了珍藏的照片，指着照片上满面笑容的少年少女说道。那是一张多人合影，不过可以看到年轻恋人偷偷勾着小指，笑得羞涩又甜蜜。婆婆凝视着照片，脸上依稀可见少女时代的娇憨神色。  
「姐姐是日本第一个确认的病例。当时刚好有个美国医疗队在附近，确诊了。他说他愿意和她一起死，但姐姐说，如果他爱她，就要活下来，找到治疗这种病的方法。他答应了。那时我看着他的表情，就觉得呀，这个人也许真的能成功。」  
沉浸于昨天的回忆，北信介稍稍分了神。他很快便意识到医生正以询问的目光注视自己，便回答道。  
「我已经和病院联系过了，后天就会抵达东京，入院接受检查。感谢您一直以来的关照。」  
他郑重道谢，起身鞠躬。  
「对了，你刚才说过的事情，关于恋爱……有没有考虑过去东京前先告白？」  
「告白？」  
他疑惑地反问。  
就像和部员们说笑的黑须监督那样，医生露出了带有几分调侃却绝非恶意的笑容。  
「你是北的儿子呀，肯定和他一样，一诺千金。如果你和恋人许诺，一定会回来，就绝对能实现吧。」  
「……谢谢您。」  
他礼貌回应道。  
但他不会说。  
但他依然爱着他们。  
还能继续爱他们，还能爱他们直到生命尽头，真是太好了。

在宫治和宫侑外出的必经之路上，有一段长长的坡道。靠近家的那一侧比较平缓，离家稍远的那一侧比较陡峭，如果踩自行车上坡会有些吃力。  
听老妈说，他们学会跑比学会走更快，跑起来比走起来更稳，更不容易跌倒。每次领着他们出门散步，他们总会像出笼的野狗一样沿着坡道飞奔，比赛谁第一个跑到头。  
然后这就成了他们的坏毛病。  
好好走在路上，遇到坡道，就会突然进入你争我夺的赛跑状态。  
刚刚升入高中不久，这个坏毛病就差点害死他们。  
男子排球部远征的时候，借用了友好学校的宿舍，然后  
他们几个一年级商量着偷跑出去买夜宵，其中最积极的莫过于宫治本人。商量的结果是其他人均摊开销请他和宫侑吃布丁，兄弟两人负责跑腿买东西。  
翻墙什么的不过是小菜一碟，好巧不巧校园外刚好是一道长长的坡道，便利店的灯光闪烁在坡道尽头。那天月明星稀，街道寂静无声，是最适合赛跑的路况。  
宫治和宫侑争先恐后不顾一切地狂奔，速度眼看就要突破他们的百米记录了。恰在此时，猛地冲出来一个不知死活的家伙使劲拽住他们的衣服。他的脖子差点被勒断了气，红痕至少保留了两三天，还被提心吊胆的银岛问是不是有上吊的鬼魂作祟。而宫侑那边，运动服袖口的部分嘶啦一声被撕开好大的一个裂口，回去被老妈骂得狗血临头。  
但是，和下一秒几乎擦着他的鼻尖呼啸而过的货运卡车相比，这一切都可以忽略不计。  
北信介救了他们的命，代价是手臂肌肉拉伤。  
这位他们向来看不顺眼的二年级前辈似乎并没有救了两条人命的自觉，只是用一如既往的严肃态度说教他们。  
「生命很宝贵。这不是游戏，不是比赛，不可以任性。」  
哪怕事后他特意送布丁给北前辈，那个人也不收，让他自己好好吃。  
也就是从那一天开始，他们开始特别关注这位前辈。  
角名曾经形容北前辈很像机器人。但宫治觉得，比起机器人，北前辈更像假扮机器人的人类。  
因为，揭开机器外壳之后，会展现出非常可爱的内在。  
像是会一脸天然地讲冷笑话。  
像是会爽快地大笑。  
像是会给宫侑那种狗都懒得理的白痴买橙汁和梅干。  
那段时间他常常做梦，梦到北前辈就像是穿着玩偶服扮成吉祥物的工作人员。他总是迫不及待地扑上去扒掉对方那身玩偶服。可是，不知为何，扒掉玩偶服以后，北前辈就变得光溜溜的，从他手里滑脱，很难抓住。  
这种梦做多了，再加上清晨醒来洗过好几次内裤，哪怕他的智商情商降低到宫侑的水准，也能想明白自己对那个人究竟抱有怎样的感情。  
有一天，看着在上铺扭动身体满脸娇羞嘴里还喊着「北前辈亲亲」梦话的宫侑，他终于忍不住了，用排球砸醒白痴兄弟，问他想被自己揍死还是一起去告白。  
他们的告白被保留了三个月。  
然后，就在前天，他们将来时态的恋人宣布告白失效。  
他们生日的这一天，宫治早早便醒来了。手机提示他有很多未读消息，想也知道是同学朋友以及粉丝发来的生日祝福。他点掉手机提醒，打开浏览器确认自己的预约情况。  
预约的KTV包房，两小时。  
预约的情人旅馆FREETIME，三人，比普通的价钱还要高上50%。  
部活请假这件事情拜托角名去说了，代价是请他和银岛去吃麦当劳。负责给他们通风报信的是阿兰君，借口是准备了临别礼物想亲手送给北前辈，如果北前辈来了一定要告诉他们。  
还有就是，安眠药。  
就连宫侑都知道，北前辈一定会拼死反抗。他们可不想弄伤自己将来时态的恋人，不如提前准备些手段。  
外祖父有失眠的毛病，医生给他开了快速安眠药。上个月外祖父外祖母来家里拜访的时候，把一小瓶安眠药忘在了家里。老年人记性不好，老妈就自己收起来了，放在上锁的柜子里。但他们早就知道父母把钥匙藏在哪里，所以偷偷拿个两三片完全不成问题。  
他上网调查了一番，最后决定把安眠药磨成粉放在小塑料袋里，到时候再给北前辈点一杯热牛奶，偷偷倒进去。  
「喂，侑，起床了。」  
他站起身敲打上铺，发现平日喜欢赖床的兄弟居然双眼圆睁。  
「我好像都没怎么睡着。」  
宫侑嘀咕道。  
「害怕么？」  
「才不怕呢！我是担心北前辈不会感染我们！如果他没有那么爱我们，我们再怎么做也不会感染呀！」  
的确如此。  
比起虚无缥缈的死亡，失去北前辈的可能更加可怕。就像奥运金牌和春高冠军的区别。如果他们讨论拿不到奥运金牌怎么办，多半是在闲聊。如果他们拿不到春高冠军，肯定会不甘心得要死。  
「但是北前辈肯定不想感染我们，担心我们会死呀。」  
「我们一直爱北前辈就不会死！如果不爱北前辈，那么死了也是活该！」  
宫侑气势汹汹地嚷道。  
「确实。」  
宫治一直觉得自己的兄弟活脱脱就是「单蠢」一词的化身，但那个白痴喊出来的话往往能扣动自己的心弦。  
他们确实没什么深谋远虑，即使绞尽脑汁想出得意的计谋和战术，也仅仅局限在18×9米的排球赛场上。他们的心里能容下的东西少得可怜，他们的注意力可以高度集中。当球尚未落地的时候，他们心里就只有志在必得的一份。当比赛胜负未定的时候，他们心里就只有志在必得的胜利。当他们爱上一个人的时候，他们心里就只有让那个人属于他们。  
不惜代价，不计得失。  
晨练的时候，他们因为下午的部活擅自请假还让角名挡枪而被监督骂了一顿，但他们不在乎。  
上课的时候，他们因为不停发短信骚扰阿兰君而被老师点名批评，但他们不在乎。  
预备铃响起的时候，他们因为要去找北前辈而当着老师的面跑出教室，但他们不在乎之后会发生什么。书包和训练用品都丢在学校了，他们随身只带了手机、钱包和一小塑料袋的安眠药。有这些就足够了。  
他们在学校门口拽住了全副武装的北前辈，气势汹汹的教导主任追在他们身后。他们一左一右拖着北前辈飞快地逃走，而大腹便便的中年人终究不是运动社团精英的对手，一边骂骂咧咧地说「绝对不会放过你们」一边扶着腰上气不接下气地喘个不停。  
「这到底是怎么回事？」  
被他们一路裹挟到看不到学校的地方，北前辈问。在视线接触到他们的瞬间，那个人的眼睛仿佛亮起来了。但那种异乎寻常的明亮感消失得比出现还快。  
「呼、呼……今、今天是、是我们的生日……」  
宫侑吐舌头喘气的模样就像夏天的宠物犬一样。  
「我们想……想和北前辈一起庆祝……」  
宫治努力维持自己的仪表，至少不要像旁边的兄弟那么丢脸。  
「我们定了KTV和生日蛋糕……北前辈和我们一起去好不好？」  
他望着北玻璃珠般的眼睛，试图从里面看到一点暗示或者一点火花。为了让自己看起来更可怜，他努力想象着他们失去北前辈的生活，黯淡无光、了无生趣，很快就感到自己的眼眶变得湿漉漉的。  
北信介沉默了很久，久到让他汗毛倒竖、心口发冷。然后，就在他的身体涌起眩晕似的战栗感之时，那个人的眉眼柔和了下来。  
即使隔着口罩，他也能感觉到北前辈的脸颊两侧向上扬起，端庄的五官仿佛突然绽放出华丽的光彩。  
「好呀，到晚饭以前都可以陪你们。」  
那个人说，似乎想起了什么，续道。  
「抱歉，我忘记你们的生日了。」  
北信介真的不会说谎。  
即使是当时的他，也能闻出这是一句不折不扣的谎话。他相信对方一定早早就给他们准备好生日礼物，然后改变主意藏了起来。  
没关系，他们的生日礼物由他们自己来取就好。  
之后的事情异乎寻常的顺利。北前辈和他们一起进了KTV的包间，帮他们点蜡烛，然后被他们怂恿唱一首歌。宫侑拿着沙锤在旁边起哄，而服务人员像他们预料的那样送来了饮料。  
宫治腾地一下站起身来，抢到门口接过托盘。两杯北前辈不太喝的碳酸饮料，一杯热牛奶。宫侑分散北前辈的注意力，宫治用自己的后背作为遮挡，以最快的速度把药粉倒进牛奶里。  
药粉迅速地融化了，他的掌心渗出许多汗水。  
宫治从来没有这么紧张过。他的心脏跳得很厉害，足以盖过北前辈跑调的歌声和吵闹的伴奏乐。  
他突然意识到自己好喜欢北前辈。  
现在他的满脑子全是北前辈。  
快攻的时候他满脑子想的都是怎么打好这个球，如果之后被拦死了有可能会懊悔吧。可击球的一瞬间他不会有任何杂念，投入地享受那种感觉。那种感觉应该和现在这种感觉很相似吧，又截然不同。他们绝对不会后悔。绝对不会后悔爱上北桑，绝对不会后悔他们正在做的事情，绝对不会后悔他们将要做的事情。  
死也不会后悔。

[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死③

事情进展得太顺利了。  
顺利得让人有点害怕。  
北信介不假思索拿起那杯热牛奶，笑着对他说谢谢，毫不怀疑地大口大口喝下去。望着对方起伏的喉头，一直以来在胸口跃动的爱慕之情，骤然猛烈地燃烧到全身。  
就像连一秒也等不了了。  
因为要陪他们唱KTV，北摘掉了口罩，脱掉了手套。宫治收拢目光，只是盯着北前辈的一双手。手指很长，显得有些粗糙，但形状很漂亮，白皙干净。  
他忽然意识到这双裸露在外的手是那个人裸体的一部分。  
他望向北前辈的手腕，用想象移去他的衣服，手臂如此，肩膀如此，胸口如此，整个躯体也变成这样，臀部和腿脚的部分也暴露在他们眼前。他们都是男子排球部的部员，当然撞见过前辈半裸或近乎全裸的模样。但那些短暂一瞥所留下的印象非但没有毁掉他的幻想，反而让那个人的裸体更清晰地浮现在他眼前。他想象中的北前辈软弱无力躺在床上，四肢奇妙地伸展着，就像在迎接他们一般。  
北前辈是如此信赖他们。  
望着对方手指里一滴不剩的玻璃杯，宫治知道他们在做卑鄙无耻的事情。但他们没有其他选项。如果他们什么都不做，北信介将在无人知晓的地方燃烧殆尽。他是那么爱他们以至于想让他们活下来独自死去。他们是那么爱他，以至于无法容忍他一个人去死。  
「北前辈……」  
他轻声呼唤对方的名字。无人应答。空空的杯子滚落在桌子上，转了半圈。他伸手扶住它，而宫侑伸手扶住北的肩膀。  
安眠药的效果好到出乎意料。  
或许和个人的体质也有关系吧，北很快就睡着了。睡得很熟，对声音和动作都没有反应，但睡得并不好。他看着那个人轻轻扭动脖子，不时发出细碎的呻吟。  
然后，响起了『祝你生日快乐』的伴奏乐。  
他望向宫侑，宫侑忙不迭地摇头。  
「我才不会点这么老土的歌啦！」  
那家伙嘟囔道。  
虽说答案从开始就很明确了，但他还是想确认一下，就像是执行某个仪式。  
果然是北前辈。  
北前辈点了这首歌给他们。  
宫治单膝跪在北的身边，慢慢把脸靠到那个人露出少许肌肤的颈侧。很温暖，就像能感受到对方的心跳。宫侑如梦方醒般想要拽开他，但是他不会让那个白痴得逞。他的兄弟只好靠到另一边，同样用脸颊感受北前辈的温度。  
他曾经听人说过，恋爱就像发烧。无论是低烧还是高烧，温度总有一天会褪去。但现在他们感受到的温度不会消失。他们不会让北前辈消失的，他们抓紧的东西就不会再放开。  
宫治缓慢地移动下巴，蹭开那个人领口的衣服。他想起来了，大概在七八年前，双亲曾经带他们去和歌山的千叠敷。他们跑向三段壁的岬角，站到高高的断崖上，俯瞰熊野滩的惊涛骇浪。来自太平洋的滚滚波涛向绝壁冲锋，碰撞出无数瞬间崩裂的浪花。那时那种刺激到近乎眩晕的感觉，现在完整地复苏了。北前辈锁骨的硬度摩挲着他的下巴，就像海蚀岩在他脚下微微颤抖。  
血气上涌，饥火中烧。  
他99%的脑子赞成在这里吃掉北前辈，剩下的1%好歹保持清醒，知道KTV的包房有时间限制而且不太安全。但他真的好饿，循环往复的生日快乐歌不断地不断地推动饥火，如果他不吃点什么绝对会发疯。  
于是宫治强迫自己做到桌子旁边，埋头大吃特吃生日蛋糕。  
「喂！治！你在干什么！」  
「不能浪费食物。」  
「可恶！这是我们的生日蛋糕！你不能一个人吃光！」  
「你要吃就过来吃呀。」  
「可恶！可恶！可恶！」  
宫侑使劲吃着蛋糕，脸上的表情就像泄愤一般。不过他们切下来了一块，放回盒子里，谁都没有碰。  
该吃的都吃完了，该喝的都喝完了。北点的生日快乐歌早就播完了，但他们就像疯了一样不停地点播同一首歌。  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
北前辈依然没有醒。被他们拉开的领口一直暴露到锁骨，他蹭出的淡淡红痕也没有消退。已经没有能消磨时间的理由和忍耐了，他拎起装着最后一块蛋糕的纸袋，言简意赅地说。  
「走吧。」  
他们唯一的失误是没有考虑到穿着校服去情人旅馆的事情。好在这时还算学校的授课时间，不太有老师或者警察来巡查，路上也没有意外撞见认识的人。他选的这家情人旅馆是自助式入住的。只要按照预定在精算机上缴纳相应金额，就能拿到对应房间的门卡。上电梯的时候宫侑那边出了点问题，没站稳，差点把北摔下来。宫治鄙视地望了兄弟一眼，单手把北前辈扛在肩膀上，再将纸袋递给对方。  
「你也就拿得起这个了吧。」  
他说，转身往电梯里走去。宫侑气得直跺脚，想起来要上电梯的时候差点被电梯门夹个正着。幸好电梯有安全装饰，那个白痴惊魂未定地站在门口，一到楼层就刺溜一下跑出去。  
选择房间的时候，他只想着需要一张很大的床，没关注其他细节。打开房门之后，那股弥漫着粉红的暧昧气息简直浓烈到左右开弓抽他的耳光。宫治往后退了小半步，才勉强站稳身体。宫侑反倒像个见到了新奇玩具的小孩子，边叫嚷边踢掉鞋子，跳到了圆形的大床上蹦来蹦去。  
他小心翼翼地把北安置在不会被那个白痴波及的位置，然后对宫侑说了三句话。  
「白痴。」  
「下来。」  
「去买东西。」  
虽说只有三句话，其中还伴随着更多的拳打脚踢。  
他能看出来宫侑很想还手，但躺在床上的北前辈翻了个身，刚好面对他们，所以那个白痴就条件反射般地乖乖收手。房间的一角有一台自动贩售机，不过和他们平时常用的饮料零食贩售机不同，里面满满地装着少儿不宜的商品。  
「避孕套、人体润滑剂……」  
宫侑嘴里念念有词，一边塞钱一边数着要买的东西。宫治望着熟睡的北出神，等意识到兄弟犯蠢的时候已经晚了。就算宫侑已经按下按钮无可悔改，他还是一手刀干净利落地砍在对方手腕上。  
「痛！」  
避孕套的纸盒掉落在地，发出咔的声响。与此同时，人体润滑剂也滚落到贩售机的取物口，慢悠悠地转动着。  
「你干嘛！」  
「你买避孕套做什么？」  
「保健课本上这样写呀！」  
那个白痴气势汹汹地说。  
「那是为了避孕和预防被传染！我们就是想让北前辈传染我们呀！」  
「对哦……」  
宫侑恍然大悟地说，捡起避孕套想退货，然而自动贩售机可不同于便利店的大妈，对白痴铁面无情。  
「你买错的，从你的钱里扣。」  
「什么！」  
丢下哀嚎不已的白痴兄弟，宫治摸出人体润滑剂，握在掌心。圆柱形的瓶身裹着一层汗水，摸起来滑溜溜的，就像随时都能从他手中挣脱。  
「等等！治！接下来要怎么办呀！」  
宫侑猛跑一阵追上来，差点一头栽到床上。看着对方不知所措的模样，他不由得烦躁起来。  
「我怎么知道。」  
「我也不知道呀！以前又没做过这样的事情！」  
「说得跟我以前做过似的。」  
「你这么阴险谁知道你做没做过！」  
宫治单机立断停住脚步转身撕扯兄弟的嘴巴，让那个白痴没法再胡说八道。  
北前辈依然没有醒来。可能是感觉到身下是床铺吧，变成了规规矩矩的睡姿。仰面朝上，双手自然收拢在身侧。他们蹲坐在大床两侧，双臂撑在床沿上，一左一右盯着那个人看。过了半晌，北前辈的鼻子里「嗯」了一声。他觉得他们不能再等了，便站起身来。  
「总之，先脱衣服吧。」  
宫治把手伸向北的校服外套，解开一颗扣子，解开两颗扣子。宫侑嘴里不情愿地抱怨「凭什么你脱上面啊」，还是老老实实去解北前辈的皮带。他觉得脱这件外套差不多足足用了五分钟，还弄得自己满头大汗。喘了口气，他抬头去看宫侑那边的进展，发现那个喜欢夸耀自己「做指卧撑完全不会抖」的白痴双手抖得厉害，十根手指都快抖出虚影了。如果这时候让宫侑给出托球，估计排球都能玩影分身的秘技了吧。  
算了，也不是不理解他的心情。  
宫治自嘲地笑了笑，收回的视线被北微微起伏的胸口拦住。学校的制服是白色的衬衫，北前辈的衬衫当然是无可挑剔的洁净。贴服的布料不时被起伏的胸膛顶起，左胸和右胸各藏有一点更深的颜色。他看了看双手都纠缠在裤子里无暇顾及其他的宫侑，又看了看睡得很熟的北，壮起胆子用指尖点了点左边那颗色泽与众不同的突起。  
「嗯……」  
北前辈低吟道，他几乎以为对方会醒来，全身僵硬。好在那个人继续睡着。被他触碰的一点隔着衬衫若隐若现。是粉红色的，他想，又被这个念头弄得满面通红。  
「快点脱呀！」  
好不容易脱完裤子的宫侑气喘吁吁地说，对他指手画脚。  
北前辈的两条腿就这样暴露在他们眼前。他当然见过对方的双腿，但从未见过它们呈现出现在的姿态。像是置身于无法苏醒的梦境，腿部的肌肉有些绷紧，犹如在球场上表现出的具有弹性和生命力的健美，陷入床铺的凹痕却又显得有些柔弱，根本无法支撑身体。  
大腿之上是款式平庸的平角裤，尺码刚刚好，不松也不紧，烟灰色在桃红的房间里显得格外冷淡。  
他几乎能听到宫侑吞了一大口口水。那个白痴努力把手伸向北前辈的平角裤，但试了几次都是半途而废。过了一会儿，他的兄弟乖乖认怂，跺了跺脚，耷拉着肩膀选择了难度最低的脱袜子。  
「……白痴。」  
宫治轻声说。从来没有哪个人能像宫侑这样让他既鄙视又理解。如果换成自己去脱北前辈的内裤，表现多半也好不到哪里去。  
但他们终究要做的。  
总是要有人去做这件事情。  
他摸到那个人衬衫上的第一颗扣子。小小一颗扣子就像关乎赛点的发球一样在他掌心跃动。他用了好大的力气才解开，能解开第一颗就能解开第二颗。他解开了能解开的两颗纽扣，然后摆弄着胳膊，把整件衬衫从头顶拽了下来。  
拽下来的一瞬间，宫治有点恍惚。他觉得不是自己脱掉了北前辈的衬衫，而是北前辈自己从衬衫里滑了出来。他看到了北前辈赤裸的肩膀、胸膛，还有他隔着薄薄的布料偷偷触摸过的一点。  
一切都像他最美好的想象，一切都比他想象的更美好。  
北前辈轻柔地跌落在柔软的床上，微微发光的头发荡漾起伏。涟漪随着那个人漂亮的身体此起彼伏，荡漾在脖颈上，荡漾在锁骨上，留着微微起伏的余韵。  
宫治睁大眼睛，感受着视觉带来的前所未有的肉体刺激。就像饥渴时美食的香气直接搅动着胃部，那个人的裸体就像一只无形的手爱抚着男子高中生最容易激动的部位。  
丢掉最后一只袜子，宫侑跌跌撞撞走过来。  
他们不约而同地抓住了平角裤松紧带的一角，分享着同样的渴望和恐惧。棉质的内裤摸起来格外轻柔，就像是人体的第二层皮肤，软软的，暖暖的。用手指攥紧的时候，甚至能感受到血液的汹涌地加速流动。  
然后，他们不约而同地把平角裤扯了下来。  
明明是如此轻微的动作，连一次蛙跳还不如，却仿佛体力无法承受的强烈刺激。他的心脏就像被掏了出来，贴着耳朵怦怦怦怦跳动，感知里只剩下压倒性的心跳声。

[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死④[END]

全身暴露在外的一瞬间，北信介就像感受到无形的寒意一般。  
宫治不知道这是不是自己的错觉。但是，平角裤被拉下膝盖的一刻，那个人的身体抖动了一下。  
就像是被惊吓的鸟儿，振翅欲飞，羽毛因为气流而鼓胀。  
他记得自己上次检查身体的时候视力是2.0没变。房间里的灯光虽然偏暗但细致多样，什么都能看得清清楚楚。  
他把北前辈也看得清清楚楚。  
国小的男生，甚至是国中的男生，总有那么一段时间热衷于在厕所里比大小。不少人会不怀好意地盯着别人下面，或者干脆掏出来互相比较。直到某一天有个转学来的斯斯文文的孩子说「这样好像HOMO哦」，班上男生的这种风气才算消退。  
那时候的大家都坚决否认自己是HOMO，包括他和宫侑。然而几年之后他们喜欢上了和他们同为男性的北信介。  
当年那些愚蠢的比较还是留下了一些遗产，让他们知道自己算是在同样性别同样年龄的人群中尺码偏大的那一类人。不过宫治不会像宫侑那样洋洋得意的夸耀，毕竟他们的身材本来就比常人更胜一筹，血液化验结果也显示他们会表现出Alpha的特征。众所周知，Alpha就是会比较大，相对的Omega一般会偏小。  
不过北前辈并不小，正常尺寸吧。可能跟宫侑差不多，比自己小一些。  
早在十年前，宫治和宫侑就在争论他们到底谁比较大。同伴们都很无语地看着他们表示你们一样大有什么可争的。就透视来讲确实是远小近大，看自己比较大也很合理，但这并不改变他们认为自己更大的结论。  
宫治觉得自己的鼻子里发出了奇怪的声响，忍不住捏了捏鼻翼。  
战或逃。  
在他睡觉睡得没那么熟的生物课上，曾经听老师讲过这种应激反应。人在遭遇压力的时候会释放肾上腺素，在体内产生一系列生理变化，加快呼吸，加快心跳，加快血流，放大瞳孔，促使人体更好地做出「战斗或逃跑」的反应。这种反应在雄性的身上更为明显。  
但老师没有讲过，如果人的头脑和人的身体做出了不同的选择会怎么样。  
他的意识选择了逃避，胡思乱想源源不绝，而身体硬邦邦的部位已经做好应战的准备。  
宫侑的反应也差不多。有时喘得像只狗，有时喘得像头牛，脚底下却纹丝不动。  
如果脑内预演的强暴算数的话，他们已经成功了没有一百次也有九十九次。可实际上他们的得分是零。零，ZERO，他们甚至连自己的衣服都没来得及脱。  
「接下来要怎么办？」  
宫侑问他，声音在发抖，表情和十年前打碎祖父心爱的花瓶时一模一样。  
「你说呢？」  
宫治处理棘手问题的时候就像处理传球一样，审时度势，只碰一下，迅速交给别人。  
「当然是……当然是……」  
他发现自己的白痴兄弟两股战战，声音越来越小，而且铁定不是欲扬先抑。  
「当然是亲、亲亲啦！」  
宫侑喊出这句话的声音就像一只被割断半个脖子的鸡在打鸣。  
可以。  
挺好。  
没问题。  
传染的方式包括黏膜接触和体液接触，接吻的时候只要把舌头伸进去交换唾液就完全满足了这些条件。  
宫治开始想象事后他们接受媒体采访时候的模样。  
他们西装革履打着领带端坐在发言台之后，一群记者争先恐后地拿着话筒往他们脸上戳，就像饥肠辘辘的人群拿着叉子抢少得可怜的牛排似的。  
请问你们当时做了什么，记者声嘶力竭地朝他们喊。  
我们去了旅馆，买了避孕套和人体润滑液，把他的衣服扒光了，然后，然后……搂着他亲亲，亲亲，亲亲，再然后就没什么了。  
不行，太蠢了。  
宫治扶着额头想。  
比国小男生在厕所站成一排比大小还蠢。  
「你去亲吧。」  
他对快把自己抖成碎块的宫侑说。  
宫侑不敢置信地看了他一眼，他猜这个白痴一定是觉得自己不跟他争抢第一名有什么阴谋。  
「你亲完我再亲，下次换我先。」  
即使是宽容大度地同意兄弟先亲，宫治也没有好心到提醒对方记得把舌头伸进去。况且，今天他们绝不会止步于所谓的「亲亲」。  
跳飘四步，跳发六步，但宫治实在数不清宫侑迈了多少步才跪到床上。其实那家伙距离床铺不过一步的距离，可两只脚就像被强力胶黏在地毯上一样，是一点点蹭过去的，走得比花魁还慢。  
不过……  
就像最初执着于母亲乳汁的幼崽，成长到能够品尝血肉的年纪，一定会紧紧咬住猎物不松口。  
无师自通。  
宫侑的后背挡住了他的视线，他看不清楚那家伙究竟是怎样亲吻北前辈的。但是他能看到，自己的兄弟很快就不再颤抖了。肩膀、脖子和手臂的动作张弛有度，越来越放纵，越来越投入。  
北前辈的身体也开始有反应了。  
白皙的肌肤渗入蔷薇色，慢慢绷紧的脚尖泛起红晕。宫治单膝跪在床边，手指轻轻触摸北前辈的脚趾，嘴里尝到了草莓牛奶的滋味。  
粉红的果汁与白色的牛奶彼此交融，沿着腿部漂亮的肌肉轮廓往上流淌。  
他舔着那个人的小腿、膝盖和大腿，舌头上的味道又甜又咸。他的手里还握着那瓶被体温焐热的人体润滑剂，而他下面的东西比瓶身还要坚硬不少。  
热潮上涌，在那个人的身上也起了同样的反应。  
太热了。宫治脱掉了外套，解开了领口，想了想又解开了皮带。他拽开裤子拉链的时候，宫侑终于亲完了，喘得就像下一秒会窒息而死似的，根本什么都顾不上。不过宫治的意识还算清醒，他清楚地看到自己亢奋的样子，三两下拧开人体润滑液，大把大把抹了上去。  
凉凉的，很滑，用手指很难握住，瞄准也不容易。他艰难地比划几下，抬起头，刚好对上北的视线。  
北前辈醒来了。  
目光尚带朦胧，是那种分不清现实和梦境的眼神。曾经像玻璃珠的眼睛现在就像散发柔光的水晶灯，偏偏湿润又鲜艳，仿佛陶醉于他们的行为。  
「治……」  
那个人开口道，梦呓一般。  
「侑……」  
北下意识地伸手触摸宫侑的脸颊，摸到的瞬间却像被烫伤一般，脸上浅浅的笑容瞬间变为惊恐。  
「侑，压住他！」  
宫治当机立断喊道，下手的速度也很快，掰开北前辈的双腿死死按在床上。  
看宫侑的表情，他就知道那个白痴肯定没有反应过来。好在这点小事靠着脊髓反射也能做。尽管宫侑啥都不懂，还是以迅速压制住北前辈的上半身。  
「侑！治！你们不能……」  
甚至不用他吩咐，宫侑眼疾手快地捂住北的嘴。  
绝对不能让北前辈继续说下去，这是他们无言的共识。  
宫治知道这一招很卑鄙。北前辈下不了狠心咬断宫侑的手指，甚至都舍不得咬伤，所以只要宫侑把手指往嘴里伸，那个人就不可能再说出完整的句子。  
被堵住嘴巴的北前辈发出呜呜的声音，全身奋力挣扎着，整张床都像在地震一样。但是没有用。比力量，比体力，哪一项他们都不输给北前辈。何况他们有两个人。何况安眠药的效果还没有完全消退。  
夜长梦多，当快则快。  
宫治是硬插进去的。他永远忘不了那一刻北前辈的表情。北前辈哭了。明明什么也说不出口，所有的话语却好像都藏在对方充盈泪水的双眼中。他知道的。他们都知道的。他们那么了解北前辈，当然明白那个人想说什么又会说什么。  
但他们不听。  
北前辈的身体完全是僵硬的。  
好紧，好挤，好热。  
润滑剂发出滋滋的声响，听起来就像什么东西快要坏掉一样。进去很难，但进去之后想要拔出来也很难。有时他觉得自己要被北前辈吃掉了，有时他觉得自己正在把北前辈撕碎吃掉。  
就像有两颗心脏，一颗跳动着紧张，一颗跳动着兴奋，让人快要喘不过气来。  
被勒得发痛的时候，他还能直视北前辈哭泣的面容。等到越来越有感觉的时候，他反而不敢去看那个人的脸。好在感觉挤压了理智，让他没有什么思考的空间。唯独一个问题萦绕不散。  
北前辈会舒服吗？  
被强暴怎么可能舒服呢，这点常识他还是有的。可他一厢情愿地希望北前辈会舒服。他们是他爱的人。和爱的人做应该很舒服才对。一直到最后，北前辈的身体都没有放松，被他按住的双腿左右晃动不停。  
宫治用自己的全部体重压住对方的下半身，然后全部射了进去。那一瞬间他忍不住侧过头去，视野里只剩下恋人绷紧的右脚。  
非常、非常、非常美丽。  
仿佛全身肌肉的痉挛和不安定都洋溢在脚踝和脚掌上，呈现出一种难以言喻的姿态之美。每一道曲线充满张力，悬空的膝盖拼命颤抖。  
宫治想象着自己咬住北前辈，连内脏和骨髓都被他放进嘴里咀嚼，兴奋到全身颤抖，几乎在眩晕中失去意识。然后他被自己粗重的喘息吵醒了，意识到自己同样泪流满面。  
他真的强暴了北前辈。  
他真的不会再失去北前辈吗？  
宫侑罕见地没有吵闹，在沉默中松开北前辈，走到他身边，示意轮换。他很快来到了自己兄弟刚才的位置，更清楚地看到了头发凌乱满脸泪痕的北前辈。  
那个人痛苦地喘着气，就像是连说话的力气也被碾碎了一样。  
宫治并不后悔，但看到这样的北前辈，他有些难过。  
宫侑碰到北前辈的时候，那个人就像坏掉的玩具突然被上了发条似地猛烈挣扎起来。  
宫治压住北的肩膀，使劲吻下去，用舌头堵在对方的两排牙齿之间。北前辈咬了他。咬得相当狠，咬出血也没有停止。他不管，他让他咬。他把自己的嘴唇和舌头全部送过去让北前辈咬，很快就感到对方的力道越来越轻，变成了轻轻的抽泣。  
「不……不可以……这样你们会……会……」  
北前辈断断续续地呻吟道，每个字都掺着泪水和血水的味道。  
战或逃。  
宫治好奇北前辈的思维和身体是不是也在选择相互背叛的选项。  
他慢慢抚摸着北前辈身上突起的部位，一处、两处、三处。最靠近腹部的那一处高挺而饱满，显然是对他们的所作所为有感觉。  
但他也知道，北前辈说的是真心话。  
「停！停、停下来……」  
北的眸子在绝望中发着光。宫治不知道该怎么形容这种感觉。不，北前辈不会恨他。如果现在往北前辈的手里塞一把刀，他们最该担心的是北前辈会自杀，而不是捅死他们。  
「我……」  
北前辈把这句话的开口重复了四五遍。宫治能看出对方在犹豫。  
「我不爱你们，请你们停手。」  
说完这句话，北前辈咬紧牙关不再出生。咬得那么能力，简直能把心脏咬成两半。  
「北前辈在说什么呀？」  
宫侑的脸上浮现出奇妙的笑容。有人会觉得那家伙笑得天真，有人会觉得那家伙笑得狡猾，但宫治很清楚，这是一种志在必得的笑容。  
「如果北前辈不爱我们……我们就不会感染。为什么北前辈还会这么紧张呀？」  
北前辈没有回答。  
宫治吻着北的嘴唇。人在高潮的时候无法思考，也无法抵御自己的本心。北前辈的舌头伸进了他嘴里，他如饥似渴地舔舐吮吸。  
是因为他们已经感染了爱与死的疾病吗？  
这个吻让他感受到发自内心的快乐。  
宫侑的腰和腿抖得那么厉害，就像给他们的强暴画上终止符。

「你们会后悔的。」  
躺在他们中间，仰望天花板的北信介喃喃低语。宫治转头看着他，宫侑也转头看着他。  
北前辈的眼眶和嘴唇都是红肿的，但是并不难看，反而有一股前所未见的楚楚可怜感。  
「不要擅自替我们决定呀，北前辈！」  
宫侑回答道。  
「比起不知何时不知何地可能会发生的后悔，我认为现在不要后悔更重要。今天的事情，此时此刻的我们一点也不后悔。」  
宫治认真地说。  
「如果……」  
北依然看着天花板。不知为何，宫治觉得北前辈就像在逃避着什么，不敢面对他们的视线。  
「……十年以后，我们还能像现在这样在一起，无所事事地闲聊，那该有多好呀。」  
北前辈一边说，一边怔怔地流泪。  
「我一直是这样想的。我不想死，就拼命地想着你们活下来的样子，想着你们闪闪发亮的模样，想象着通过你们的眼睛见证耀眼的未来。这样我就不害怕了。但其实我是个胆小鬼。没有你们我就会害怕。我很自私，自私到不敢询问你们的想法，就擅自希望你们活下来。对不起。我很抱歉。」  
一时之间，宫治不知道该说些什么。但无知者无畏，宫侑那个永远不解风情不听人话的家伙反而可以抢着开口。  
「才十年吗？十年太短了吧！五十年六十年七十年都可以呀，八十年九十年治那个白痴可能撑不到，但是我会陪着北前辈的！我们一直爱北前辈，北前辈一直爱我们，想要活到多少岁就活到多少岁！」  
很少有人会相信这段话，但宫侑自己深信不疑，一副得意洋洋的表情。即使北前辈有所怀疑，也不会扫兴地说出口。  
宫治把空了一半的人体润滑液瓶子踢到自己手里，抓起来砸到宫侑脸上。无视兄弟的惨叫，他说。  
「北前辈现在是怎么想的？」  
「或许你们没有感染……说我没有这样侥幸的想法，也是假话。我不想死，也不希望你们有生命危险。你们本来可以有更多的选择……」  
「我们已经选完了。我们要北前辈。」  
宫侑难得正经地说。  
「我们知道北前辈总能讲出正确的道理，可我们不想听正确的道理。我们想知道北前辈真正的想法。」  
宫治说。无论他们如何嫌弃自己的孪生兄弟，现在他们真的有一种彼此心灵相通的感觉。一个人说的话，就是另一个人想要表达的内容。  
北前辈翻了个身，双臂撑着床铺，认真注视他们的眼睛。  
「我爱你们。」  
「我想和你们在一起。」  
「和我一起去东京吧。」  
那个人说了三句话，每句话都敲打着他的心。恐惧和忐忑完全消失了，宫治只想拥抱他的恋人。宫侑也想做同样的事情，所以他们处于竞争关系。  
可他们都输了。  
最快的人是北前辈。北前辈紧紧搂住他们，眼泪流了他们一身。  
这一天，他们在太阳离开之后才离开旅馆。他们和北前辈做了好几次，再也没有强暴过北前辈。  
直到他们死去的那一天，他们每个人也只强暴过恋人一次。

北信介准备搭乘早上5点57分到站的JR东海道山阳本线快速车，在6点47分于新大阪换乘JR东海道希望号新干线列车前往东京，在中午前入院登记，下午开始身体检查。  
他把自己的行程表完完整整仔仔细细和宫侑宫治说了一遍，还把详细文档发给了他们。  
从旅馆回来的晚上，他几乎没怎么睡，忙着和庆应义塾大学医学部联系。原来预定的一位患者变成了三位，院方的接应人员情绪复杂，但还是爽快答应下来，给三人提供同样的待遇。  
但是，那种针对Omega的疗法是否在Alpha身上起效，无人知晓。  
北信介不喜欢无谓的担心，便不再去思考这个无解的问题。他整理着自己的行李箱，还把住院后可能需要的私人用品列出清单，嘱咐那对兄弟别忘记带上。特别是还要通知家人和校方。时间有限，他们的准备肯定不会像自己这样充分，但能早点开始就早点开始，休学手续可以请监护人代为办理。  
虽然对外使用的理由是父母工作调动，但他之前就婉言谢绝了想要陪自己上京的双亲。出发前他也和家人进行了一次长谈，表示自己在考虑将患病的真相告知亲朋好友，不必再隐瞒。  
以前没有说出真相，是因为不希望别人担心自己。可其中未尝没有他的私心。现在的他不想再隐瞒，他的恋人们给了他支持和勇气——尽管是用一种他不太认可的方式。  
尽管他用了整整一夜反复检查确认一切是否准备周全，在5点57分列车准时进站的时候，自己最担心的事情还是发生了。  
宫侑和宫治没来。  
他清晨发出的消息都是未读状态。  
清晨的空气微凉而清新，北信介深呼吸一次，独自一人踏入即将启程的列车。  
他们没有出现，也算不上是出人意料。  
毕竟，不是每个人都能迅速接受感染绝症的事实，特别是疼爱孩子的家长。他们答应和他一起去东京已经是意外之喜，自己不可以奢求更多。等他到了医院之后，可以多找些资料发过去，说明那边是目前研究这一疾病的全球领先科研机构，或许他们的父母愿意让他们也去东京接受治疗。  
经过几分钟的心理调适，北信介已经接受了这一事实。  
他把行李箱放在行李架上锁好，凝视着即将关闭的车门。  
「北前辈。」  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈！！！」  
一声比一声高的呼唤，他不可能听错。是宫侑和宫治的声音。北的大脑一片空白，眼睁睁地看着穿着运动服的一对兄弟狂奔而至。两个一米八几的大男生，硬是仗着自己的力量和速度从关闭一半硬挤进来，扑倒在他身上。  
他理所当然地被两个沉甸甸的家伙压倒在地。  
「可恶！我的脚好像被车门夹到了！」  
「没有，是我压到了你的脚。」  
「混蛋！知道压到了我还不赶快起来！你还踩我！」  
冲击过后，从脊背到双腿慢慢泛起疼痛，但北信介不眨眼地盯着吵闹的二人。真切的体重，真切的体温。当他们注意到他的视线时，吓得不敢再吵，忙不迭要起身。  
北信介抢先一步伸手拥抱自己的恋人们。  
「你们来了就好。」  
「都怪侑，他回家就睡了，凌晨才急急忙忙起来收拾东西，差点迟到。」  
「那又如何！就算什么都不带，我也愿意跟北前辈私奔到天涯海角呀！」  
宫侑鼻子里喷着粗气，说。  
「你是白痴吗，至少要带钱吧？」  
「我带了！生日剩下的钱和这个月的零花钱都带了！」  
北努力撑起脖子，打量着兄弟二人的装扮。运动装，运动鞋，运动包，里面似乎塞着衣服、排球鞋和排球，没有更多的东西了。  
「该带的东西都带好了吗？」  
他担心地问。  
「带好了带好了！」宫侑洋洋得意地说，「我们只需要排球和北前辈就够了！」  
宫治没有说话，但显然他的想法和兄弟差不多。  
望着既天真又热诚的恋人们，北信介很感动，却难免有些哭笑不得。  
「换言之，你们只带了排球用品和大概数千元的现金，对吧？」  
「……嗯。」  
「而且，看样子你们也没通知监护人，是吗？」  
「是呀！我们这是私奔！私奔！才不要老爸老妈来妨碍我们！我们的嘴可严了，一点风声都没走漏！」  
宫治还好点，知道低着头。可宫侑非但不思悔改，还振振有词地夸耀起来。  
北不由得长叹了一口气。  
要打电话通知他们的父母，  
要打电话和学校的老师联系，至少先帮他们请出几天的假。  
要从家人帮自己准备的现金里拿出两万元左右，帮他们买新干线车票。  
诸如此类的烦恼，他能数出好几项，而随着时间的推移还将越来越多吧。  
不过，这些都是幸福的烦恼。  
他想着应该先通知双胞胎的家长，但掏出手机拨下几个数字后又改变了主意。  
北信介摘下口罩，无视旁人讶异的目光，吻了吻宫侑，又吻了吻宫治。  
自己从未如此幸福。  
他们会继续相爱。  
他们的嘴唇是温暖的。  
即使生命的终结不可避免，他也愿意在这样的亲吻中死去。

AFTER STORY

「这是……」  
盯着检验报告，博士生露出不可思议的表情。他匆忙跑到导师的办公室，不顾仪态地砸起门来。  
「你在干什么呀！」  
单手抱着笔记本电脑的前辈打开门，怒气冲冲地问。  
「这个、这个、这个实在是……」  
像是大脑死机一般，博士生挥舞着手中的三份检验报告书，嘴里结结巴巴说不出一点实质性的内容。  
「把话说清楚啊！」  
前辈不爽地吼道，从他手里抢过报告书，读到一半就把笔记本电脑摔到了地上。  
「老、老师！您快看看这个！这、这个实在是……」  
他们的导师结果报告书，仔细阅读着，半晌没有吭声。  
「啊！我的研究资料还在里面，没备份呢！」  
看到砸在地上黑屏的笔记本电脑，前辈惨叫道。  
不过，比起报告书揭示的内容即将掀起的风波，区区博士生的阵亡资料简直不值一提。

「我还是没听懂！」  
宫侑一本正经地说。  
「同上。」  
宫侑回答道。  
看在向他们解说的研究人员是一位漂亮女士的份上，他们已经比上课的时候耐心多了，没有打盹也没有打哈欠。  
但是听不懂就是听不懂，没办法。  
在换到第三个人的时候，北前辈先他们一步放弃了，向医务人员道谢并将他们送出门，亲自来向他们解释。  
「总而言之，我们安全了。」  
北前辈笑着说。如此轻松的笑容，他们已经许久未见。  
「诶？」  
「不是绝症吗？」  
虽说最近几天都住在医院里，不过每个人都有不错的单人病房。三餐很美味，还有好吃的点心，医院附属社区的运动场馆也向他们免费开放，和医科生的球队打球也挺开心的。他们没有什么不满，也没觉得有什么不舒服，但毕竟最近反反复复被洗脑这是什么很可怕很厉害的疾病，突然这样宣布结束，一时只觉得莫名其妙。  
「那些可能导致死亡的物质还存在于我们体内，但是性质发生了改变，不会再危害身体了。相反，它会变成一些……嗯，让我们感觉更好、更舒适的物质。」  
北前辈字斟句酌，选择了让他们也能听懂的说法。  
「这是怎么做到的？」  
宫侑快言快语地问。宫治也望着北前辈，静待解答。  
「导致这种疾病的原因，是Omega体内的器官，主要是腺体和大脑，发生了某种异常的病变。RL激素本来应该是一种有益无害的Alpha-Omega爱情激素，简称AO爱情激素，能够带给相爱的Alpha和Omega更美好的体验。但是，在进化过程中，某个基因出了错，导致RL激素变成『爱情激素不达到一定数值就会开始摧毁身体机能』的危险物质。」  
北前辈一口气说了很多，他们基本上都听懂了。宫治乖巧地接了一杯水给他们的恋人。北前辈喝掉小半杯，继续说。  
「原本针对Omega的疗法，是想通过注射Alpha的信息素来改变RL激素的性质。因为RL激素本身就是个别Omega体内所产生的信息素的组成部分，要变为AO爱情激素的过程中也需要Alpha的信息素进行催化。但是特定某个个体的Alpha激素无法改变RL激素，反而是爱情激素处于一定浓度的个体Alpha会被感染，在少量RL激素的刺激下生成更多的RL激素。这里所做的研究，就是提取不同个体Alpha的信息素，取其中的有效成分，进行比例不等的混合，来测试与RL激素结合后的效果，直到确认一种配方能让RL激素顺利转化为AO爱情激素。每个患者分泌的RL激素都会根据基因不同而略有差异，所以需要给每个患者定制不同的药剂。然后，经过对我们检验结果的分析，他们发现……我体内的RL激素已经可以稳定地自行转化为AO爱情激素，你们体内的RL激素也有相同的功能。」  
说到这里，北前辈也不得不用了很多难以理解的名词。他们本来应该听不懂的，但不知为何，北前辈一说，他们就好像突然开窍了。  
「也就是说，我们现在不恋爱也不会死了吗？」  
宫侑闷闷地说，看起来有些泄气。  
「白痴。」  
宫治说，也有些提不起精神。  
「生理上来说，确实如此。」  
北认真为他们解释道。  
「只要通过化验确认针对每个个体的有效成分，定期服用或注射合成药剂就可以保证生命安全。这个方式比较简单，就像根据已有的正确答案去逆推过程一样。但是……」  
北前辈顿了顿，搂住他们的脖子，吻了吻他，又吻了吻宫侑。他们都越来越喜欢接吻，也吻得越来越熟练。吻就像是一门全新的语言，在这个世界上唯有他们三人能互相理解互相交流。  
「『爱着侑和治』，这是是你们现在所见到的『北信介』不可或缺的一部分。如果不爱你们，『北信介』就不再是『北信介』。如果不爱你们，『北信介』就会死去。」  
「我也是！如果不爱北前辈我就会死！」  
宫侑叫嚷道。  
「我更爱北前辈，所以我一定会死得比侑那个白痴晚。」  
宫治说得很认真。  
「滚！明明就是我更爱北前辈！」  
「你会蠢死的。」  
他们没能吵多久，因为北前辈搂住他们的脖子，把他们的头压到胸前。就像生日那天一样，他慢慢把脸靠到那个人露出少许肌肤的颈侧，感受着温暖，感受着心跳，感受着前所未有的幸福。  
敲门声。  
咳嗽声。  
因为刚才忘记关门了，他们不得不离开恋人的怀抱，坐直身体，目光不善地望向门口的不速之客。一头银发的老教授客气地朝他们点点头，走进病房。宫治隐约想起来，北前辈曾经和他介绍过这个人，好像说是什么项目负责人，以前认识北前辈的婆婆和婆婆的姐姐。  
那位老教授也是爽快不喜欢废话的性格，除了会打扰他们和恋人亲热以外也挑不出什么毛病。对方开门见山地向他们表示了谢意，说他们为项目提供了一条切实可行的新思路，让治疗方案更加简单有效，大大减轻了副作用。  
「实际上，按照之前的治疗方案，每一次注入Alpha信息素的萃取物，都会增加对Omega身体的负担。尤其是当对RL激素无效的时候，必须用其他药剂消除这种萃取物的影响，等于在伤害Omega的内分泌系统。但是，通过对你们三人体内自然转化的研究，我们发现，反复试错的环节是可以避免的。」  
老教授和蔼地为他们说明。宫治觉得这个人望向北前辈的目光特别柔和，带有一股长辈式的关爱。  
「宫侑和宫治，根据记录，你们是同卵双胞胎，同为Alpha，DNA相同。你们的Alpha信息素几乎完全一致，但是又因为个体的细微差异而出现了极其微量的不同。正是这种相同又不同，刚好能够解决出现在罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征患者身上的难题。你们知道Alpha和Omega之间的『标记』吧？这种所谓的标记功能，伴随着ABO生殖系统的退化已经近乎消失。但是，患有罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征的Omega患者，他们在感染Alpha的时候所发生的生理反应，是『标记』的削弱版。理论上『标记』是一对一的，一位Alpha只会被一位Omega标记，一位Omega只会被一位Alpha标记。但是同卵双胞胎不一样。你们的Alpha信息素高度一致，有时会被区分成不同的个体，有时会被认定是同一个体。这样奇妙的区分度，导致『二次标记』成为可能。而『二次标记』正好能够对RL激素产生作用，使它正常转化为AO激素。而只要感染的Alpha和康复的Omega有持续的体液接触和黏膜接触，或者是为感染的Alpha注射康复的Omega的信息素，Alpha体内的RL激素也可以正常转化为AO激素。」  
感觉到困扰自己一辈子的难题得见曙光，老教授的声音激动地微微发抖。  
「也就是说，这种病的解药是同卵双胞胎？」  
宫侑歪着头纳闷地问。  
「不，不一定需要同卵双胞胎。只要掌握好同卵双胞胎的信息素的区分度，在实验室里就能实现药剂的制作。简单说来是这样的。假设有一位罗密欧与朱丽叶综合征的患者，如果这位患者有恋人，恋人愿意配合，我们可以从患者的恋人身上提取信息素，按照合适的区分度稍加调整，制作成为治疗药剂。在患者与恋人亲密接触期间，定期摄取药剂就能够保证双方的生命健康。当然，如果分手就会比较麻烦。分手后患者需要轮流摄取前恋人的信息素药剂和经过调整的信息素药剂，共计两种。患者的前恋人也要定期摄取患者的信息素。如果这位患者没有恋人，或者恋人不愿意配合，按理来说，选用与患者所爱之人信息素接近的Alpha信息素进行微调，也能起到同样的效果。不过，心理上的健康就是另一回事了。」  
说到这里，老教授的笑容有点苦涩。  
「那我们和北前辈呢？只要我们三个人一起交往就可以吗？」  
宫治问了一个最实际的问题。  
「确实如此。如果你们需要说服家人或者朋友接受三人在一起的交往方式，可以来找我。别的不说，我可以给你们开个医学证明。」老教授诙谐地说，好像有想起了什么，告诫道，「不过，你们以后在一起的时候，有件事情一定要注意。」  
「请问是什么事情？」  
看对方说得那么郑重，北前辈也认真起来。  
「AO激素能够……嗯，通俗来说，会让你们更加相爱。不过，这种激素也会起到刺激ABO生殖系统的作用，所以可能出现某种返祖现象，在Omega的身上会比较明显。」  
教授毕竟是教授，老而弥坚，狠了狠心就说了出来。  
「如果出现明显的发情期症状，男性Omega就有怀孕的可能，所以你们要注意避孕。」  
这只是一种可能性，现在还说不上是好消息还是坏消息。但宫治记得很清楚，他们在旅馆做过好几次，来东京之后也没少亲热，三个人都是各种兴致勃勃。从最开始到现在，只有宫侑那个白痴买过一盒避孕套。后来两兄弟闲极无聊的时候把一半避孕套当气球吹着玩了，剩下的灌上水做成了水球。  
宫侑和宫治视线不由得落在了北前辈的肚子上。  
「没有。」北前辈摇了摇头，看到他们一脸失望，补充道，「现在还没有。等我们可以独立生活之后，再商量孩子的事情。」

「HAPPY END」

[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死 番外篇①

刚刚过去的两个多月是宫侑为期十七年两个月又十九天的人生历程中最匪夷所思的一段时光。  
不过，结果好就是一切都好啦。  
虽然连续三个月的零用钱要被扣掉一半。  
虽然新年的压岁钱大概也会被扣掉不少。  
虽然被教导主任训斥敢再违反校规就禁止参加部活。  
虽然被黑须监督骂得人不如狗还让他们每天出去跑20圈才允许进体育馆。  
比起能够回到日常生活并和北前辈成为恋人，这些小事都是毛毛雨啦，毛毛雨。  
宫侑一直是这样认为的，唯独在部活结束离开学校的时候例外。  
因为那时候他真的感受到了生命危险。  
从部活结束到晚饭前是男子高中生的饥饿高发期。周围的部员们几乎人手一份食物。  
炸鸡块、饭团、三明治、热狗、汉堡和肉包的香味飘散在四面八方。宫治随着各种食物的味道不断前后左右闻来闻去，目露凶光晃出八个脑袋虚影的模样活脱脱就是八岐大蛇的化身。  
因为那家伙实在是恶名在外，走在附近的人都本能地护住自己的食物。宫侑自己的肚子饿得要死，还要忍受兄弟餐刀般目光不断往身上戳。  
他真的很担心接下来的剧本会变成恐怖片，饥肠辘辘的宫治扑到他身上一口啃掉他半个脑袋，就像啃西瓜似的一片血红。  
「侑，治。这样问可能有点突然，不过，今天晚上要来我家吗？」  
听到北前辈的声音，凶神恶煞的八岐大蛇突然消失不见。卑鄙无耻的宫治装出人畜无害的可爱模样。宫侑几乎能看到那家伙朝着恋人摇起尾巴。  
「北前辈要和我们共度平安夜吗？」  
宫治像个乖巧后辈似地发问，长长的一条口水还没擦去。  
「嗯。邻居家的主妇今天突然早产，婆婆去医院帮忙，说是今天晚上会住在那边陪着。你们也知道，我的父母这两年长期外出工作，所以家里只有我一个人，可以好好陪你们过夜。」  
十七八岁血气方刚的高中生，又是热恋中的情侣，过夜意味着什么不言自明。宫侑稍微想象了一下今天晚上可能的战况，和兄弟一起吸了吸口水。  
北前辈显然知道他们的打算，不过也没阻止他们的幻想。  
「如果你们愿意来的话，有件事情需要你们帮忙。」  
「尽管交给我们吧！」  
他们异口同声道。  
「婆婆原本计划在家里烤圣诞蛋糕，材料都准备好了，但她来不及回来。所以，我们一起做圣诞蛋糕吧。」  
「好！」  
宫侑高兴地回答，急忙往旁边躲开几步。若非如此，宫治滴滴答答的口水就会流到自己肩膀上。  
「记得跟家里说清楚呀。」  
「……是。」  
看来，北前辈对他们私奔去东京的事情还是念念不忘，每次都不忘亲自监督他们打电话报告家长。好在宫家属于不太过圣诞节的那种，顶多准备点圣诞曲奇的老妈挺痛快就答应下来，告诉他们不要给北前辈惹麻烦。  
宫侑一边挂掉电话一边念叨着「我们看起来是那么容易惹麻烦的人吗」，结果刚刚还东躲西藏的队友们突然围过来抢答起来，一个个争先恐后。  
「你们是啊！」  
「你们是什么时候产生了自己不容易惹麻烦的错觉……」  
「你们就是麻烦的化身啊！」  
「如果有全国惹麻烦大赛的话你们肯定是种子选手年年拿奖杯啊！」  
其中还夹杂着不明真相的银岛的询问。  
「北前辈，圣诞蛋糕能多烤一个吗？明天我们一起吃呀！」  
「滚啦！没有你们的份！再问就关门放治！」  
宫侑气呼呼地把闲杂人等一个个赶走。  
「奶油蛋糕不太好保存，如果有多余的材料我烤些曲奇吧，明天分给大家。」  
「北前辈最好了！」  
银岛欢呼道，却发现宫治盯上了他手里的芝士味薯片，不禁猛打了一阵寒颤。  
角名拽了银岛一把，脱离危险区域后才说起悄悄话。  
「这不是蛋糕好不好保存的问题。有治在，别说留到赏味期限了，食物要活过夜都难。」  
「好像确实是这样呢！」  
大嗓门的银岛说，点头的幅度也特别大。  
吵闹之间，北前辈经常搭乘的那辆巴士已经到站了。望着并排走在人行道上的角名的银岛，跟着恋人上车的宫侑突然觉得自己很有优越感。  
「白痴，别挡路。」  
宫治从身后轻轻踹了他一脚，把他的优越感踢得所剩无几。  
巴士上一如既往的安静。一想到这是北前辈天天搭乘的巴士，宫侑就兴奋得像个拿到新玩具的孩子，左看看右看看，东摸摸西摸摸。被北告知下车的时候，他还有点惋惜，觉得自己根本没玩够。  
北前辈的家和他们家挺近的，也就是隔着一个公园外加几条街的距离。周围的景物非常熟悉，也就是圣诞节的装饰值得一看。  
宫侑在心里比较着呼出的白气和恋人发色的区别，转过头去就发现北已经拿钥匙打开门，站在玄关处招呼他们进来。  
怕冷的宫治抢跑了，而且跑得还挺快，除非他拼命扯住对方的衣服，否则别想再拿第一名。宫侑追了两步，脑内灵光一闪，想到一个很棒的主意。  
他放慢步伐，等宫治蹲下身换鞋不再挡路的时候，朝北前辈跑过去，嘴里还大声喊着。  
「我回来啦！」  
他一直想这样试一次。  
喊出口的时候，就会涌现真正和北前辈成为一家人的幸福感。  
北前辈惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，随即弯了弯眼角。  
「欢迎回来。」  
恋人认真地说。  
这时候扑上去抱住北前辈就完美了，可他眼前突然出现了一堵和自己一样高的墙壁。是治那个混蛋的后背，是治那个混蛋的屁股，他绝对不会认错。  
宫治抢先一步抱住了北前辈，反应比快攻还快。不仅把北前辈抱个满怀，还干脆地把对方扑倒在地。看到宫治凶狠地在恋人脸上脖子上又亲又啃，宫侑突然意识到眼前这只猛兽正处于极度饥饿的状态。多亏他眼疾手快扯开自己的兄弟，否则宫治肯定要在玄关直接把恋人吃干抹净。  
「家里和仙贝和柿饼，稍等一下，我拿给你们吃。」  
好不容易逃离宫治的虎口，北前辈透过现象看穿了那家伙肚子饿的本质，以最快的速度拿来了零食。等北前辈端来泡好的煎茶，宫治已经盘腿坐在客厅的茶几前，左手仙贝，右手柿饼，龙盘虎踞，大吃大嚼。  
看到兄弟用牙齿恶狠狠撕扯柿肉的模样，宫侑简直觉得脊背发寒，就像目睹丧尸撕咬人肉一般。攥着温暖的茶杯，他才觉得自己一点点从冬日的寒冷里复活，开始左顾右盼。  
北前辈的家是典型的和式居室，朴素又干净，没有太多圣诞气氛。尽管如此，在客厅的一角还是摆放着一棵小型圣诞树。那棵圣诞树看起来已经有一定的年头了，不过被收拾得整齐漂亮，挂着的小饰品也是别出心裁。  
圣诞树下堆着两个礼物盒，一盒是金色的，一盒是银色的，包装得很仔细。  
宫侑拿了一块仙贝三口两口吃完，暂时压制住饥火。他一直盯着那两盒礼物看，不知为何特别在意，越看越觉得那应该是属于他们的东西。  
「治。」  
「……唔？」  
宫治的嘴里塞得满满的，哪怕只是疑惑地哼了一声，也漏出不少仙贝渣。  
「我觉得那是给我的礼物！」  
他说，唰地一指圣诞树下的礼物盒，觉得自己像在球场上一样威武霸气。  
宫治看着他，嚼嚼嚼，不说话，就像在一口口咬碎他的信心。  
「那肯定是我的！我的！我的！」  
他再三强调道。  
宫治总算把嘴里的东西都咽了下去。噎死活该啦，他默默诅咒那个混蛋。  
「今年夏天，你看到IH的冠军奖杯时，你也大叫大嚷说那是你的。」  
宫治慢条斯理地说，还学大耳前辈的样子品了口茶。  
「今天上午，我们在楼下望见窗户旁边的北前辈时，你也大叫大嚷说北前辈是你的。」  
宫治叹了一口气，用放弃般的神情继续说。  
「呵，反正你看什么都像你的。」  
「呵屁啦！北前辈本来就是我的呀！我的！」  
「有吵架的力气，不如省下来帮忙。」  
「我来了！北前辈！」  
看到恋人抬着被炉走过来，他们急匆匆跑过去帮忙。搬运、安置和接通电源他们全包了，和北前辈说交给他们就好。但他们的恋人根本是闲不下来的性格，简单嘱咐他们两句就转身走进厨房准备晚餐。  
「啊，吃得好饱呀！」  
宫侑满足地叹息道。鸡肉咖喱饭、炸虾和味增汤，还有几个简单的凉拌蔬菜，分量足、味道好，让他们吃得十分满足。饿肚子的时候什么都好吃，北前辈的料理就更好吃了。他觉得自己在部活中消耗的体力完全恢复了，马上就能上床大战十八回合。  
可宫治那家伙不仅吃干净了碗里的最后一粒米，还嘀咕着「要是有甜点就完美了」。  
这个混蛋！他今天明明比往常还多添了两碗饭！居然还不满足！  
宫侑气势汹汹地准备教训不知足的兄弟一顿，没想到被北前辈打断了。  
「等下还会有一整个圣诞蛋糕。」  
宫侑完全忘记了要做圣诞蛋糕的事情。他立刻悲痛地打了个嗝，感觉咽下去的最后一只炸虾正用尾巴搔动着他的喉头。  
「别担心，吃不完也没关系，放在冷藏室里不会坏掉的。明天早上可以带去学校给大家……」  
「我们吃！」  
摸了摸圆鼓鼓的胃部，宫侑以悲壮的心情呐喊。  
「就算今天晚上吃不完，明天早上也可以当早餐！都是我们的！我们全能吃掉！」  
都是他们的！一点也不分给别人！  
就算他不行也有宫治。俗话说甜食是放在另一个胃里的，他估计他的兄弟有一个专门放炸虾的胃，一个专门放咖喱的胃，一个专门放沙拉的胃，等等，等等，以此类推，加起来差不多有八十一个胃，消灭个蛋糕不过是小菜一碟。  
「不过，北前辈……」  
宫治说道，眼睛亮闪闪地望着他们的恋人。  
「我还以为，北前辈更喜欢和果子呢，会做甘纳豆、最中、萩饼、落雁或是羊羹给我们吃。」  
宫治一个接一个念出食物的名字，宫侑觉得那家伙快要流口水了。  
「有几种和果子，尤其是生果子，制作难度比较高，我不太有把握。不过，甘纳豆和羊羹我会做，有机会可以做来给你们吃。」  
北信介认真地想了想，回答道。  
「以前我确实比较偏爱和果子，但我现在最喜欢的甜点是蛋糕。」  
不知为何，宫侑心中又蹦出一个强烈的念头。  
北前辈最喜欢蛋糕一定因为我们！  
但是，想想兄弟刚才嘲讽自己的模样，他生生把这句话咽了回去。

[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死 番外篇②

宫侑对蛋糕只有两种印象。  
一种是漂漂亮亮看起来很好吃的，一种是烟熏火燎焦黑一片就像空难现场的。  
前者是店铺里买的，后者是老妈亲手做的。  
据说他们的老妈兰质蕙心，高中时代就是家政课上的明星学生，唯独在蛋糕上折戟。每次烤蛋糕大则是灾难，小则是事故。  
奇怪的是烤肉没事，烤曲奇也没事，唯独烤蛋糕永远大失败。  
刚刚懂事的宫侑还跟宫治讨论过这到底是什么情况，他的想法是老妈可能被诅咒了。希腊神话里不是有个叫什么什么的女人，据说比女神还擅长纺织，结果被女神变成了蜘蛛吗，老妈说不定也遇到了同样的事情。他一边说，宫治一边流口水，念叨着如果老妈变成了蛋糕好像也不错，那么大一块蛋糕可以吃好久好久。  
那时候他就知道宫治是个食物面前无亲情的混蛋了。  
亲眼目睹老爸哭丧着脸吞下老妈亲手烤的生日蛋糕，强忍肠胃痉挛也要说好吃的样子，宫侑确认了两件事情。  
第一，老爸对老妈是真爱。  
第二，他们过生日的时候，哪怕撒泼打滚也要求父母在外面的店铺里定蛋糕。  
厨房向来是老妈的王国，除了揪着他们的耳朵让他们帮忙刷碗以外，不容他人入侵。  
所以，像今天这样穿着围裙站在厨房里，面对各种锅碗瓢盆，对他们来说还是挺新鲜的体验。  
感觉和家政课完全不同呢！  
宫侑东看看西摸摸，而宫治已经本能地抓起能吃的东西想往嘴里送。  
「等蛋糕做好再吃会更好吃。」  
北信介端着洗好的水果走到他们身边，说。  
于是宫治不情愿地把东西放回去了。  
就像是安排每天的社团训练一样，北前辈一项一项有条不紊地完成调配原料的步骤。宫侑着迷地盯着他们的恋人。手指很漂亮，手腕很漂亮，脖子很漂亮，认真的样子也很漂亮，熟练又潇洒的动作就像厉害的魔法师在施法一样。  
北前辈把容器递给他，手把手地教他接下来的一步步应该怎么做，直到他演示无误才去处理别的事情。他的身体记住了恋人教给自己的全部，做得分毫不差。但他的眼睛，他的心，依然全神贯注地盯着那个人。  
想和北前辈做色色的事情。  
东京之行让他们最喜欢的运动从排球变成了排球和做爱。  
虽然宫治常常指责他喜新厌旧，但他觉得这纯属对方污蔑。  
对宫侑而言这个时间上的事物分为两种，无趣的和有趣的。无趣的事情哪怕做一次也嫌多，有趣的事情做多少次也嫌少。他们喜欢尝试新鲜事物是因为不尝试根本不知道这件事情有趣与否，如果无趣自己当然不想再多瞥一眼，但如果有趣的话当然要抓住不放。  
就像打排球。  
就像和北前辈做爱。  
宫侑对东京那群医生的印象挺不错的，因为医生告诉他们最好定期交换体液，如果不能定期交换体液反而是需要吃药或者打针。他一直美滋滋地以为定期做爱算是遵照医生的嘱咐，结果被宫治特别不合时宜地说「接吻也算交换体液啊」。  
因为有医生开具的证明，所以无论是师长也好身边的朋友也好，都默认了他们三人交往的事情。他和宫治都很开心，北前辈却有点担心。  
「我不希望你们有太多的束缚。」  
这样说着的北前辈，似乎对他们怀有愧疚之情。  
「才不是束缚呢！」  
「……不是束缚。」  
他们同时开口。  
就像每天定时定量的体力训练不是束缚，而是为了打好排球的必要锻炼。定期亲吻，定期做爱，也只是他们对北前辈的爱中自然而然的一部分。  
他们恨不得每天都和北前辈亲热，就像他们恨不得每天去学校不用上课全在打球一样。  
「但是，我们才刚刚开始交往。作为你们的恋人，我会好好努力。不过，我……可能不像你们期待的那么有趣。」  
「恋爱又不是北前辈一个人的事情！」  
他冲动地喊道。  
恋爱是三个人的事情，只靠一个人当然没法让恋爱变得那么有趣。就像打排球一样，如果打了一场很糟糕的比赛，全队人都逃不掉输球的责任。  
「交给我们吧。」  
宫治说，表情倒是像模像样。  
「我们会让北前辈觉得和我们恋爱是一件很有趣的事情！」  
他不甘示弱地说。  
如果这段爱情让北前辈觉得不有趣，一定是他们的技术还不够好，他们会用最快的速度变强！变强！变强！  
幸好这种情况没有发生。  
迄今为止他们已经交往了两个月又十九天，爱情让他们愈加兴致盎然。  
有趣的事情会随着次数的增加而越来越有趣。不太会打排球的时候他们就觉得排球很有趣了，而会打排球之后随着越打越好也越来越有趣。和北前辈做爱也是同样的道理。渐渐熟悉恋人的身体之后，他们感到北前辈越来越有魅力。  
正当他想入非非的时候，北信介走到他身边，探头查看他搅拌的情况。  
肯定是完美无缺！宫侑洋洋得意地想着，却听到对方用疑惑的口吻说道。  
「侑，你为什么不用电动打蛋器？」  
「诶？」  
「我刚才跟你说了，就是放在那边的那个。」  
宫侑隐约记得北前辈跟自己提起过那个，可他望过去的时候只看到兄弟认真切水果的背影。似乎是注意到了北前辈的视线，宫治不情愿地让开位置，电动打蛋器才出现在他的视野中。  
这个混蛋绝对是故意的！  
宫侑怒火中烧地想。还没等他开口，宫治就抢先解释。  
「侑是二传手，他也就手上的力道还能看，所以想亲自动手搅拌。」  
「是这样啊……抱歉，打扰到你了。能在做家务的同时锻炼手部力量，不愧是侑呀。」  
「真是的，北前辈，不要这样夸奖我呀我会害羞的！」  
他开心地回答，竟然忘记要朝故意挡住电动打蛋器的兄弟发火了。  
等宫侑想起来的时候已经晚了。电动打蛋器被北前辈拿走打发奶油了。北一边观察奶油的情况，一边告诫正在切水果的宫治。  
「水果我有多准备一些，你可以吃，但吃掉的部分不可以超过总量的一半，否则原料会不够用。」  
听到这番话，兄弟的后背明显僵硬了一下。宫治扭过头，脸上难以置信的表情就像在说「北前辈为什么会知道」。  
「你是白痴吗！对着镜子照照你自己嘴边红红绿绿的一片啊！」  
宫侑咆哮道。  
见过偷吃的，没见过偷吃得这么蠢的。就算手上的动作快到晃出虚影，嘴边的罪证可是清清楚楚呀！  
红的是草莓，绿的是牛油果。  
「侑，你这边已经可以了，搅拌得很不错。」  
北前辈从他手里拿走容器，塞了一盆新的给他。  
「还有一份，这份是加草莓粉的，跟刚才加抹茶粉的一样处理就好。」  
「……是。」  
就算他是个指卧撑达人，搅拌太多手还是会累的。可面对北前辈充满信赖的目光，他只好硬着头皮答应。  
可恶，早知道就选切水果的工作了！  
望着优哉游哉把切好的水果块装盘的宫治，宫侑愤愤不平地想，浑然忘记不久前是他主动抢来这份能让北前辈手把手教导自己的工作。他把容器里的混合物当成兄弟的蠢脑子，恶狠狠地搅拌着。  
直到蛋糕做好以前，他都会当一个认真勤奋的乖宝宝。宫侑本来是这样打算的，然而计划赶不上变化。放进烤箱烘烤的抹茶味蛋糕胚散发出香甜的气味，飘散在空气中。他们不约而同地吸着鼻子，而这股香气刚好是从北前辈那边传过来。  
嗯，还要加上甜甜的奶油味儿。  
北前辈调制的奶油差不多大功告成了，呈现出丝绸般柔软润滑的光泽，不知为何显得相当色情。不知不觉间他就碰到了恋人的肩膀，而宫治更不要脸，直接迈开脚步走到北前辈的另一侧，就这样把对方挤在两人中间。  
「北前辈甜甜的……」  
他卑鄙无耻的兄弟不问自取，一口叼住恋人软绵绵的耳垂，两排牙齿轻轻咀嚼。  
「软软的，又有弹性，好像水信玄饼。」  
「混蛋治！你别捣乱！快放开！」  
宫侑生气地喊，却没敢说自己这么火大是因为被对方抢先一步做了他想做的事情。北前辈白里透红的可爱耳垂就这样明晃晃地出现在他眼前，尝起来肯定比刚出炉的蛋糕还好吃。他舔了舔嘴唇，假装自己已经舔过了恋人的耳垂。  
「要尝尝奶油吗？」  
北前辈好像无意惩罚治的冒犯之举，宫侑顿时觉得自己亏大了。那个人用食指挑起一小块奶油，伸向宫治。送到嘴边的食物岂有不吃之理？他的兄弟立刻放开耳垂，一口咬住恋人的手指。莫非是调虎离山之计？宫侑心不在焉地想着，抓紧机会咬住恋人另一侧的耳垂，细细地吮吸着。  
好吃！真好吃！  
无意计较这一瞬间就像被宫治附体的感想，宫侑简直激动得快要泪流满面。和细腻的耳垂相比，蛋糕的颗粒感简直太粗糙了。如果一定要形容，就像是布丁那样柔软润泽的口感，不小心就会滑入喉咙。  
「侑，你也想尝尝奶油吗？」  
北望向他，用另一只手的食指挑起差不多大小的奶油，递到他面前。宫治依然咬着北前辈的手指，就像狗狗叼住磨牙棒不放，反复咀嚼舔舐。他当然舍不得松开耳垂，可北前辈漂亮的手指加奶油同样极具诱惑力，让人难以抉择。犹豫片刻，宫侑还是张开嘴，舔了舔恋人指尖的奶油，然后把整根手指含进嘴里。  
好甜，好美味。  
吮吸着恋人的手指，就连唾液也开始发烫。奶油太软了，手指的关节太硬了，但平均一下就是舔舐恋人肌肤的美妙触感。他想象着北前辈赤身裸体的模样，抓着打蛋器的手停了下来，而抚摸恋人的手动了起来。  
手腕也好手臂也好，脖子也好胸口也好，想让北前辈全部变成自己的东西。  
隔着长长的老牌的围裙，他想摸恋人的乳头，却先摸到了恋人的心跳。他是全国高校No.1的二传手，手指的灵敏度当然也是首屈一指，很快就判断出北前辈的心跳比平时快，平均每分钟快了将近二十下。  
一个荒诞的念头从手指跃起，以高台跳水的姿态蹦进脑海，他脱口而出。  
「北前辈在和我们调情吗？」  
说这句话的时候，他的舌头还挂在恋人的指尖。  
「是的。」  
北前辈毫不犹豫地承认了。  
「我不太会调情，如果做得不好还请见谅。」恋人认真说着，就像在和监督说明自己发球的力道尚待提高，「我会继续练习，提升自己的调情技巧。」  
「这样已经很棒了！超诱人的！」  
宫侑真的很想就地扒光恋人的衣服证明对方的调情有多么成功，而行动胜过言语的宫治已经解开北前辈围裙的绑带，试图把手往裤子里伸。  
「再等一下。」  
北拍了拍治的手背，治便乖乖停手。  
「要等多久呀，北前辈？」  
宫侑觉得自己大概能等，可跃跃欲试的小兄弟不太愿意继续等下去。  
「大概还要五分三十九秒。」  
北报出一个有零有整的数。如果说等个五分钟十分钟他还能理解，可这三十九秒是怎么出来的？宫侑满心疑惑，转头便看到了烤箱上的数字。  
「等抹茶的蛋糕胚烤好之后，要把这个草莓的蛋糕胚放进去烤。我们可以妥善利用等待第二个蛋糕胚烤好的时间。」  
恋人一本正经地说，伸长脖子望了望他搅拌的情况。  
「侑，你这边还不行，再匀速搅拌五分钟。」  
无论是主将命令还是主厨命令，总之，听北前辈的话肯定没错。  
宫侑用打蛋器使劲搅动，脑子里想着不久后在恋人体内搅动的感觉。  
最开始交往的那段时间里，他们以为北前辈会秉持「是什么事情就该在什么地方做」的原则，总是老老实实地和恋人滚床单，最多也就是滚个地铺啊榻榻米啊。但后来一次意外的迫不及待让他们发现，其实北前辈在性爱方面没有那么多规矩。只要锁好门不影响旁人，他们想做什么想在哪里做都可以。  
因为北前辈的父母长期外出工作，婆婆也有自己的社交圈，所以北前辈的家里常常处于无人打扰的状态。从玄关到厕所，从客厅到卧室，他们把能做的地方坐了个遍。有一次甚至偷偷摸黑在院子旁边的走廊上做，捂住嘴巴不能出声的状态特别刺激，至今仍让他心心念念。  
厨房大概是仅存的例外。  
北前辈使用厨房的时候往往会用到刀具或者灶台，出于安全考虑不许他们随便胡闹。但今天不一样。北前辈刚说他们可以利用烘烤的时间，宫治就用不可思议的告诉把刀具全部洗好整整齐齐放回柜子里，比抢最后一块炸鸡还快。剩下的只有一些圆滑的瓶瓶罐罐，蛋糕啊奶油啊水果啊更是不足为虑，甚至可以增加情趣——如果北前辈允许他们浪费食物。  
宫治手上不停，眼睛盯着北前辈调配并装好五种颜色的奶油，下体则像被高温烘烤的蛋糕一样不断膨胀。  
当倒计时到三十五秒的时候，北前辈告诉他已经可以了，从他手中接过容器。北前辈用了额外的两分十七秒，把混合物倒进另一个模具里，再把烤好的蛋糕胚拿出来，把新的放进去烤。热腾腾的香味爆炸的瞬间他也快要爆炸了。若非担心北前辈会被烫到受伤，他早就冲出去把恋人就地正法。  
宫治眼疾手快地从裤兜里掏出小瓶装的人体润滑剂。即使是宫侑也不知道孪生兄弟是何时把这东西塞进口袋的，不过以那个混蛋的变态程度天天随身鞋带也不是没可能。他从治手里抢过那个小瓶子，治难得地没和他计较。等北前辈关好烤箱门，电子数字开始跳动的时候，他的食指已经迫不及待地钻进恋人体内。  
人体润滑剂化开的触感黏黏糊糊的，和掺和了鸡蛋清的面粉很像。他把中指也挤了进去，发现北前辈比他想象的还要湿漉漉。两根手指的搅拌很快就响起咕啾咕啾的水声，恋人轻轻的呻吟就像甜美的奶油。  
「北前辈好像也很兴奋呢！」  
他兴致勃勃地说，爱抚恋人发烫的臀部。  
「因为……你们很性感呀。」  
北前辈侧头望向他，眼神一触即燃。  
宫治不容分说地抓住恋人的下颌，对准嘴唇啃来啃去。他看到自己兄弟的舌头围着恋人的舌头热舞，不甘示弱地掏出自己的凶器。  
「认真制作料理的你们……非常性感……」  
勉强摆脱治的啃噬，北前辈说道，一半像感慨，一半像呻吟。他抵住恋人娇嫩柔软的部位，正准备一鼓作气插进去，对方却用湿润的眼神说出了不解风情的话语。  
「我还没洗澡，你们会介意吗？」  
「没问题。甜味很好吃，但北前辈本来的味道才是我最喜欢的。」  
就像要证明自己的话语，宫治伸长舌头，津津有味地舔着恋人的喉头和锁骨。  
「那么，我就把北前辈干到不会再担心这个问题吧。」  
他咬住恋人美味依旧的耳垂，凶狠地耳语。阴茎插入的瞬间，他就和北前辈如胶似漆地粘在一起。曾经被囚禁在裤子里的苦闷通通化为甘甜，涨得他浑身发痒。  
在恋人体内纵情跃动的感觉特别舒服，比连续得分还要爽快。他不像宫治那样顾及分寸，但恣意妄为的结果也不错。怒涛般的攻势让北前辈喘息连连，大汗淋漓。有时恋人会喊出他们的名字，有时恋人的声音断成不连贯的音节。  
他知道自己可以对北前辈为所欲为，光是这个念头就让他激动不已。  
宫侑坚信接连不断的粗暴冲撞可以让恋人连续高潮，事实也是如此。他喜欢北前辈被逼迫到极限的诱人模样，宫治也喜欢。当他的顶撞让恋人快要忘记呼吸的时候，他的兄弟干脆地扒掉北前辈挂在大腿上的裤子，半跪在地上开始给对方口交。治吃得很贪婪，他干得很贪婪，激烈程度不分胜负。快乐挤满心脏的瞬间，宫侑渴望更加紧密的拥抱，把恋人整个裹进自己怀里。他心里只想着北前辈，在北前辈体内射了出来，把自己全部献给北前辈。  
「真快呀。」  
站起身的宫治说道，舌头意犹未尽地舔着唇角沾到的精液。  
喘个不停的宫侑很想在兄弟欠揍的脸上狠狠打一券，可他舍不得怀里瘫软的恋人。北前辈靠着他的胸口，双腿和后辈都在颤抖。  
「北前辈，不要在意侑那个早泄的白痴。」治一边说一边吻着恋人的脸颊，竟然还留下了浅浅的牙印，「我会让北前辈很舒服的。」  
「到底谁把北前辈干得更舒服」，这是两兄弟争论已久的问题。  
但是这个问题不会有标准答案。  
因为北前辈早早便给出了回答。  
「我喜欢侑，我喜欢治，我爱着你们两人。我是个贪心的人，所以我最喜欢和你们两人做爱，缺一不可。」  
所以，他们的争论只能是毫无意义的拌嘴。即使如此，谁都不想认输。  
宫侑扶住北前辈的腰，协助自己的兄弟从正面上他们的恋人。他向来认为自己的床上技术就像排球技术一样胜过宫治，但不可否认被治那家伙侵犯的北前辈看起来特别美味。叫声也好表情也好，美妙到引人犯罪的程度。  
外面是汗水，里面是精液，北前辈的整个身体都被他们弄湿了。宫侑专心致志地舔着滚过恋人脸颊的泪水，逮住空隙便吻上北前辈的唇。舌吻，长长的舌吻，完全不顾孪生兄弟的不爽。濒临高潮的北前辈吻起来格外迷人。睫毛上挂着的泪珠滴在他脸上，柔软火热的舌头融化在他嘴里，撒娇的示弱的吮吸般的吻，引出恋人只属于他们的缠绵悱恻。他勾住了北前辈的舌头，脑子就像飞起来一样轻飘飘的。  
「……时间差不多了。」  
等治在恋人里面舒舒服服地射完，北前辈挣扎着说。烤箱上的倒计时已经归零，烘烤一个蛋糕胚的时间还不足以让他们把恋人干到神志不清。宫侑不情愿地嘟囔两句，去找干净的毛巾帮恋人擦身体。他不过离开短短的半分钟，宫治那个混蛋居然搂着北前辈亲个没完，光是当着他的面就吻了足足五分钟。看着北前辈被吻到近乎窒息的样子，他差点又硬起来。  
「你们先去洗澡。你们的居家服在我的衣柜里，记得擦干身体穿好衣服，别感冒了。」  
北前辈接过毛巾，气喘吁吁地说，尽量保持声音的稳定。  
「我先清理一下这边清理，再把烤好的蛋糕、水果块和奶油都放到客厅被炉那边。等你们洗完澡，在两层蛋糕之间夹上水果，中间和外面各涂一层奶油，然后按照你们喜欢的样子裱花就好。」  
「嗯。」  
「好的！」  
宫侑兴冲冲地回答道，望着白色的黏液从恋人内部拉出丝线，又滴落到大腿上，朝着膝盖流淌。  
一旦想到恋人做准备的时候体内盛满他们的精液，蛋糕的香味仿佛也变得性感起来。  
「看样子，你们并不介意呀。」  
就像猜透他们脑中的想法，北前辈说道。  
「不如说这样更好呢。」  
「没错！」  
一人一次根本满足不了他们对平安夜的期待。  
他们一点也不介意圣诞蛋糕里夹杂着性爱的味道。不如说他们极度渴望性爱的滋味，越多越好。

[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死 番外篇③[END]

「好——舒——服——呀——！」  
洗完澡钻进暖呼呼的被炉，简直是人间极乐。  
宫侑把身体团成一团靠在被炉上，蹭来蹭去，思考着是不是应该找个橘子剥来吃——如果北前辈能嘴对嘴喂自己当然更好啦！  
正当他舒服得迷迷糊糊半睡半醒沉醉于恋人的温柔缱绻之时，后颈突然一紧，整个人都被拎到了冷冰冰的地方。  
「混蛋治你要做什么！」  
他好不容易从兄弟手中挣脱，却根本来不及站稳，一屁股摔到了地上。臀部的痛感货真价实，他火气十足地朝宫治吼道。  
「北前辈让我们把蛋糕做完。」  
宫治说道，指了指被炉上摆放整齐的蛋糕胚、水果块和五种颜色的奶油裱花袋。  
「如果你不做，吃的时候也没你的份。」  
「凭什么啊！我当然要吃！」  
这可是北前辈给他们做的圣诞蛋糕！无论是黑须监督还是排球之神都不能剥夺他吃蛋糕的权利！  
宫侑一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨自己食物面前无亲情的兄弟，一边站起身摆弄那些蛋糕原料。通常来说两个人一起动手效率更高，但他的感觉刚好相反。特别是在和宫治合作的时候，如果旁边没有像北前辈那样的第三人，他们很快就会吵起来。  
把抹茶味的蛋糕胚放在上面还是把草莓味的蛋糕胚放在上面。  
夹层里的水果分开放置还是均匀混合。  
蛋糕表面裱花图案是用Mikasa的配色还是Molten的配色。  
每个问题他们都能吵上半天然后互不相让。在无法妥协的情况下，他们分别按照自己的想法动手，进行速度和力量的比拼。  
「呼、呼、呼……」  
这种对决意外的挺消耗体力。等水果盘和五个裱花袋都空了的时候，宫侑和宫治面面相觑气喘吁吁。  
作为孪生兄弟的两人突然产生了迟到的心灵感应，默契地意识到他们闯了大货。  
蛋糕可不是橡皮泥，弄得乱七八糟之后还能够重新塑形。  
望着被炉上那个五颜六色造型诡异不可名状的神秘物体，宫侑感到自己的理智暴跌。  
然后，旁边传来了快门声。  
洗完澡的北前辈举起手机拍照，面无表情的样子看起来比怒发冲冠的黑须监督还叫人胆战心惊。  
「北前辈，我觉得我可以解释……」  
宫侑急急忙忙地说。  
其实他根本不知道该怎么解释，不过还是要抢先开口，如果实在编不出来就推给宫治。  
「不必了。」  
北平静地说，点开通讯软件，打开男子排球部的群组，把这张照片发了过去。  
宫侑求助似地望向宫治，却发现宫治原封不动地看了回来，显然也没啥好主意。他掏出手机，默默祈祷这个时候那群排球笨蛋们已经上床睡觉了没机会亲眼见证他们的伟业。  
五秒内，无人回应。  
宫侑刚刚松了一口气，信息就像洪水般蜂拥而至。  
能留在稻荷崎高校男子排球部的人都会认真参加部活。  
认真参加部活意味着在打排球之外没有太多时间。  
没有太多时间意味着没时间交女朋友。  
没时间交女朋友意味着平安夜大家都很闲。  
很闲，特别闲，闲得要命。  
闲到平均每个人能发三四条信息来评论他们的圣诞蛋糕。  
「卧槽这啥玩意！！！！」  
「神秘物质M」  
「哈哈哈哈哈丑死了」  
「我三岁的侄子捏出来的软陶都比这个好看」  
「这造型根本是侑和治浑身涂满颜色打成一团然后化为流星撞击地球七零八落变成不规则陨石的结果吧」  
「肚子饿了，有点想吃」  
「配色倒是像惨遭蹂躏的彩虹旗，你们终于打算出柜打破迷妹们的幻想了吗？」  
排球部员一个个手速惊人，信息刷得飞快。哪怕宫侑向来以自己灵活的手指而自豪，也只来得及回复两条。一条是给角名的「混蛋角名你给我等着」，另一条是给银岛的「是啊是啊肯定很好吃」。  
「仔细看看消息居然是信介发的」  
「信介你是要让我们有难同当集体掉san吗？」  
阿兰和北打趣道。  
「不。」  
宫侑不太敢看北前辈的眼睛，于是死命盯着手机屏幕。  
「我在炫耀。」  
这条信息就像发令枪一样，宫侑猛地抬头望向恋人，发现自己的兄弟也在做同样的动作。  
北前辈在笑。  
浅浅的笑容，让他心跳加速。  
「我很喜欢你们做的蛋糕。」  
在群里发了最后一条道别的信息，北前辈抬起头对他们说。  
群里依然是队友们的消息持续刷屏，阿兰嚷嚷着「谁手边有国文词典好好查一查炫耀的定义到底是什么跟信介说清楚」，看起来还会再热闹好一阵。宫侑很喜欢看热闹，但和恋人相比，他无条件地选择恋人。  
「北前辈……不生气吗？」  
宫治耷拉着肩膀，可怜兮兮地问。论起装可怜的本领，如果他的兄弟排第二，就没有人敢排第一。  
「为什么要生气？」  
北疑惑地问。  
「因为……因为我们把蛋糕弄得……弄得乱七八糟的。」  
宫侑吞吞吐吐地承认。  
「这样才有你们的风格呀。」  
北前辈从橱柜里拿出刀叉和盘子，一边切蛋糕一边解释道。  
「把最后的工序交给你们完成，就是希望你们能够按照你们喜欢的方式来装饰蛋糕。而且，这种风格……令人怀念。」  
此时此刻，恋人温柔的笑容，拥有足以让宫治放下刀叉的力量。  
「怀念？」  
宫侑满头雾水地问。是因为乱七八糟就像平时我们打架后的模样吗，他这样想，不过还没蠢到直接说出来。  
北前辈为他们切好蛋糕，把盘子递到他们面前，自己也没和他们客气，叉起一块慢慢品尝。食不言寝不语就像是北家的家训。宫侑知道在北前辈吃完嘴里的食物之前肯定不会回答自己的问题。但他并不着急，而是欣赏起恋人进食的模样。  
就像一个仔细的亲吻。  
他想象着奶油在舌头上融化，蛋糕被牙齿磨碎的样子。这一切本来十分引人遐想，但恋人眉眼弯弯、神情柔和的样子触动了他心底最柔软的部位。  
他好喜欢北前辈。他偷偷伸出手，用自己的小指勾住恋人的小指，这样一点点的温存也能让他眉开眼笑。  
是呀，他真的好喜欢北前辈。不仅是肌肤相亲的激情，哪怕只是坐在同一个房间里，就这样静静注视着对方，也不会觉得无聊。  
「北前辈好温暖呀。」  
他无耻的兄弟打破了这种静谧的幸福。宫治侧身靠到恋人肩膀上，手臂不老实地搂住北前辈的腰。宫侑立刻扑过去推开那家伙的手臂，双手环保北前辈的腰，把脸埋在恋人的大腿上。  
「你们生日那天的事情，还记得吗？」  
北前辈揉了揉他的头发，说。  
「我记得。」  
「当然！」  
宫侑觉得自己这辈子都不会忘记那一天。  
虽然说出来不是什么光彩的事情，但他无比庆幸那一天他们那样做了。宫侑对自己的国文成绩心知肚明，也说不出什么了不起的情话，所以只能用最笨拙的方式，赌上性命来表达「喜欢北前辈」这件事。  
「那一天，我下床的时候，突然觉得肚子好饿，觉得胃在抽搐。那时你们告诉我，你们特地给我留了一块生日蛋糕，放在桌子上的包装袋里。我打开包装袋，发现里面的蛋糕已经变成一团色彩暧昧的混合物。我之前从来没吃过这么狼狈的蛋糕，也从来没吃过这么美味的蛋糕。」  
「那时我们很担心……因为北前辈哭了。」  
宫治凑过去，用脸颊磨蹭恋人的脖子，就像撒娇一样。  
「因为我很高兴呀。」  
沉默片刻，北前辈的呼吸有点沉重，就像快要哭了。  
「我知道我不应该这样想，但是我真的很高兴。值得用生命去交换的爱情——我一直以为，如此极端、如此不顾一切的爱情只存在于虚构作品中，与现实生活无缘。但我真的得到了，还得到了两份。咽下第一口蛋糕的时候，那个时候，我——」  
北前辈似乎哽咽了一下。宫侑不假思索地握住恋人的右手，宫治也握住了恋人的左手。他们的体温向来比北前辈高，他们可以一起温暖他们的恋人。就像是从他们的热情中汲取到力量，北前辈继续诉说。  
「我突然觉得，我可以活下去。在那之前，我一直表现得很冷静、很理智，甚至可以条理分明地去安慰我的家人，告诉他们我能够得到妥善的治疗。可实际上，我并不是这样认为的。我觉得我的预期寿命不会超过一年半，可能只有几个月而已。我爱你们，我会死，带着对你们的爱死去，没有人能改变这一点……在你们对我做了那样的事情以后，我的脑子很乱，什么都想不清楚。但是，当我尝到那一口蛋糕，那一口蛋糕……乱七八糟、不成体统，却又那么甜美，就像你们，就像你们的爱。那个时候，没有任何道理的，我开始相信我能活下去，和你们一起活下去。」  
宫侑握紧恋人的手，感到自己的脸迅速升温，而脸颊处的压力似乎也发生了微妙的变化。他壮起胆子望过去，刚好看到恋人轻轻亲了亲自己。先亲自己，再亲治，是他赢了。宫侑赶紧胡思乱想一些有的没的，以免过度沸腾的情绪烧坏脑子。  
「你们不吃蛋糕吗？」  
「吃！当然吃！」  
他急忙回答道，而另一侧的宫治早就跳起来偷跑了。等他抓起叉子，孪生兄弟的嘴巴已经鼓得像个濒临爆炸的气球，嚼嚼嚼嚼个不停。  
我的想法果然没错！  
宫侑一边把蛋糕往嘴里塞，一边想。  
北前辈最喜欢蛋糕果然是因为我们！  
虽说是融合了他们和北前辈爱意的性感圣诞蛋糕，可宫侑吃了三大块之后实在是吃不动了，只好都留给宫治来打扫战场。他躺在被炉里揉着鼓起来的肚子，目光刚好落在圣诞树下的礼盒上。  
「北前辈，这是给我们的礼物吗？」  
经历过刚才的事情，宫侑对自己的直觉深信不疑，因此毫无顾虑地说出自己的猜测。北随着他的视线望过去，点了点头。  
「嗯，是给你们的礼物。准确来说是生日礼物，不过因为当时的种种情况而未能及时送出，就当成圣诞礼物了，希望你们不要介意。」  
「耶！好棒！北前辈北前辈，我们现在可以拆开吗？」  
宫侑欢呼道。  
「当然。」  
北前辈要去厨房烤曲奇，所以客厅里只剩下他和治两个人。宫侑索性直接把两个礼物盒都拖到被炉旁边。看宫治吃得正香，他就琢磨着干脆直接把两个礼物盒都拆开算了，然后挑一件自己喜欢的。  
金盒子里是一条叠得整整齐齐看起来很保暖的灰黑色围巾。  
他刚在银盒子的包装纸上撕开一个口子，就被宫治踹了一脚。  
「别碰我的礼物。」  
那个混蛋含混不清地说，鼻子上还沾着一块红色的奶油。  
「我偏要碰！」  
他们就像武术拆招那样你来我往地格斗了一阵，最终银盒子的包装在他们的争斗中惨烈阵亡，从里面掉出来一条一模一样的灰黑色围巾。  
看来北前辈连他们会为了争抢礼物而打起来的事情都猜到了，准备了两条同样的围巾。  
宫治眼疾手快地拽走银盒子里的围巾。宫侑也没和他计较，拿走了金盒子里拆出来的那一条，小心翼翼地翻看。围巾看起来很新，但是样式老旧，就像是老家的外婆亲手织成的款式。  
「治！」  
「什么事？」  
「送给我们的围巾……莫非是北前辈亲手织的？」  
「是的。」  
北前辈的声音远远地从厨房传来。  
他们的主将向来有眼观六路耳听八方的本领，隔着一个体育馆也能察觉到他们冲突的苗头，所以宫侑一点也不觉得奇怪。  
「我还没有真正属于自己的收入，只能用这种方式来表达心意。毛线是和婆婆一起去帮忙摘茄子收到的回礼，针法是和婆婆学的，款式不够新颖，但我觉得这样比较保暖。」  
「谢谢北前辈。」  
「谢谢北前辈！我们很喜欢！」  
宫侑大声朝厨房喊道，盖住兄弟的声音，然后美滋滋地觉得自己又赢了一次。  
「呜哇！」  
治的拳头不轻不重地砸在他的后背上，他立刻惨叫了一声。  
「你打我干嘛！」  
「因为你欠揍。」  
宫治蛮不讲理地说，一把搂住他的肩膀，恨不得钻进被炉里去和他说悄悄话。  
「跟你说点事情。」  
「什么事情？」  
他学着兄弟那样压低声音说，不时偷偷回望，确保北前辈没发现他们在说什么。  
「你给北前辈准备礼物了吗？」  
宫治有点紧张地问。  
「我跟你一样，没钱呀。」  
他无奈地说。  
「不是钱的问题，」宫治强调道，「北前辈不在乎礼物的价格，在乎的是心意。」  
「但我们完全忘记要准备礼物的事情了。」  
宫侑垂头丧气地承认。宫治的脸色很不好看，却也无可奈何。  
「送北前辈一场愉快的床上体验如何？」  
他灵机一动，提议道。宫治瞪了他一眼，「滚」这个字清清楚楚地写在脸上。  
「除了这个我们还能送给北前辈什么啊！」  
宫侑掏了掏自己空空的口袋，色厉内荏地反驳道。  
「换个角度思考，北前辈喜欢什么？」  
「豆腐汉堡……我们不会做。北前辈应该也喜欢胜利吧，但春高的冠军奖杯现在拿不到呀！」  
他越想越觉得绝望。  
「等一下，我好像想到了。」  
他的兄弟轻声说。宫侑不相信治那家伙居然比自己更聪明。他正想开口发问，看到对方和自己十分相像的脸，顿时恍然大悟。  
远在天边，尽在眼前。

等到北把烤好的曲奇装进便当盒放入冰箱的时候，差不多已经到了高中生应该就寝的时间。恋人来客厅叫他们上床睡觉，却发现兄弟二人正炯炯有神地盯着自己，脖子上的围巾都系成蝴蝶结的形状。  
「抱歉，让你们久等了。」  
北前辈端来了一小碟烤好的曲奇，色香味俱全，看样子是他们的夜宵。不过，即使是治那个贪吃鬼也只是咽了咽口水，忍住了食物的诱惑。  
「北前辈！我们在等北前辈拆礼物！」  
宫侑一本正经地喊道。  
「礼物？」  
恋人眉毛微挑，望着他们脖子上的围巾，不解地问。  
「我们的礼物已经拆过了，现在是北前辈拆礼物的时间。」  
宫治补充说明道。  
「礼物是……你们？」  
「没错没错！」  
宫侑自鸣得意地说。  
「超级珍贵的礼物！宫兄弟套装！全世界找不出第三个！」  
「只要北前辈拆下包装，我们就是北前辈的东西了。」  
宫治指了指脖子上的蝴蝶结，认真地说。  
「期限是一辈子，不可丢弃，不可出售，不可回收。」  
「拆了就不能反悔！我们会永远和北前辈在一起！」  
宫侑伸着脖子嚷道。  
他看到恋人的眼中颤动着金色的水波，就像火焰一样明亮。北前辈的脸上绽放出明丽动人的光彩，让圣诞树上绚烂的灯饰黯然失色。那个人以奔跑的速度跪坐在他们面前，双手各抓住了围巾的一角。围巾柔软的触感从他的脖子上掠过，激起一股不可思议的、难以言喻的畅快。  
「侑，治，谢谢你们。」  
北前辈温暖的手臂取代围巾环绕着他们。  
「这是我收到的最棒的礼物。」  
宫侑知道，如果和自己的兄弟抢着去吻北前辈的唇，结果一定是两败俱伤。  
所以他们一起吻了恋人的脸颊，一左一右。

「HAPPY END」


End file.
